


两小无猜，咫尺天涯

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, Childhood Friends, M/M, Top Spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 一个关于孩子们长大，分开，却最终回到了彼此身边的爱情故事。真的是爱情故事哦。





	1. 8岁

**Author's Note:**

> 是因为想看“没有什么波澜壮阔，只是纯粹的从孩提时代开始的朦胧爱情渐渐成长”而写的故事，HE.  
> 包含了一部分对Jim母亲的想法臆造，不大和谐的家庭关系。  
> 在第八章和第十章包含有SK的h，敬请注意。

8岁

他一个人默默走在爱荷华乡间的小路上。空气带着隐隐的寒意，却并不彻骨，秋天清爽的风袭来，甚至还有着几分清凉。他想起瓦肯一年四季都是酷热的，湿季的日子天闷得发紧，旱季的时候又干得不可思议。钻入衣服的沙砾总会磨得人微微痒痒，而偶尔，当他一个人爬上山坡，迎着热浪，眺望出去的时候，迎接他的永远只会有无边无际的黄沙。爱荷华，天气来得同样干燥，可颜色却远比家乡要来得分明。大片大片绿色的田野上，间或有染成了黄金的树屹立在其中。他抬起头时，便能看到天空深得像泼了墨般的黛蓝，明亮的星星点缀在他的头顶上，这种感觉，便像是相隔万里的家乡对他唱起了歌。

思乡是一种不合逻辑，却又如此深沉地埋藏在每个瓦肯人心底的情感。他在瓦肯不曾有朋友，最重要的两个亲人又都在此处，可当他扬起头时，他依旧能感觉到一种朦胧的召唤浮现在了他的心头。

他到底还是想家了，不大浓重，却在他的思绪旁不停地打着转，像是只晦暗不明的小鸟。

月光将他的影子拉到不能再长，他就是在那个时候敏锐地听见，路旁相隔不远的土坡后，传来了一阵含糊不清的嘶喊。

Spock停住了脚。他在犹豫，如果此处正发生着什么抢劫杀人之类的案件，那么尚未成年的他自然该远远地逃开。所有的守则都是这么告诫他，他应当先保证自己的安全，然后再去及时报警——他抓紧了衣兜里PADD的呼叫按键，手心却没有出汗。他又那么谨慎地听了几秒，直到一句爆发式的“去你的！”和随后传来的“我按住他了！我按住他了！”打消了他的顾虑——听起来不管是前者还是后者，都是跟Spock差不多大的小孩。虽然Spock身型并不宽大，也远远没有那种扑面而来具有威慑感的肌肉，但他的力气却远比同龄的地球人都要来得大得多。所以他小心翼翼地偏离了正道，爬上了土坡。月光照不到山坡的另一面，所以他花了0.73秒适应了一番光线。三四个男孩正围着其中的一个，而那个小孩正手脚并用地使劲，试图把坐在自己身上的大孩子给甩下来。

他们没人注意到Spock，瓦肯人安静地像猫儿一样。

“别那么生气嘛，Jim。”其中一个还俯下头，对着中间的男孩说，“我们也不是故意惹你生气的，刚刚不是还好好的，怎么突然就跟人翻脸了呢？”

那个男孩没有理会他，他正在试图从地上爬起来。Spock忍不住想，那个孩子到底是天生的金发，还是如水的月光留下的错觉。

“去你的，傻逼。”最后，那个小孩停止了挣扎，他骂了个脏字，对他这个年龄的小孩，未免有点脏过了头，“谁会跟你们好好的。”

领头的耸了耸肩，和另外立着的两个人对视了一眼，“我确实不该笑你妈是个婊子。但这就是句脏话，你知道，爸妈都会说，son of a bitch。你反应过激了。”

“你才婊子养的，你全家都是婊子养的。”名叫Jim的男孩嘶嘶地回声，就好像一条被踩到了尾巴的蛇。“滚开，放开我！”

“荷塞确实是婊子养的没错，”另外一个小孩咯咯地笑出了声，Spock猜测他们可能并不知道，婊子到底是怎样的一种词汇。“全镇几乎所有的男人都睡过了他妈，是不是，荷塞？”

最开始说话的小孩点了点头，事实上他看起来还有点得意，“嘿，听着，Jim，在这儿的大家都是一样的出身。我听他们说过，婊子的意思就是有很多很多男人的女人，我妈是这样，你妈也是这样。你不能因为她不收人钱就觉得这样高人一等。并且你这么讨厌这个，难道不是看不起兄弟？”男孩子们发出了愚蠢的笑声，“你跟大家是朋友，那你就得接受朋友间的玩法。刚刚你是不是打伤了强尼的眼睛？你得跟人家道歉，我们才能继续一起玩。”

那个坐在他身上的男孩发出了臃肿的大笑，“我无所谓，荷塞。”名叫强尼的孩子兴致勃勃地说，“你让他承认一句他妈就是个婊子，我就原谅他。兄弟哪有隔夜仇。”他重复了一句，脸上露出一个愚蠢的笑，“兄弟没有隔夜仇。”

“你听到了吗，Jim宝贝。”领头的孩子弯下腰同他说，“强尼原谅你了，只要你肯说这么一句——你除了我们也找不到其他的朋友了，认清这一点，好好和强尼道歉不好吗？”

金发男孩的嘴唇轻轻地哆嗦着，Spock这才意识到他已经盯着那个男孩看了许久。他乱糟糟的长发垂下来，遮住了眼睛，看不清表情。这让Spock想起了家乡的I-Chaya，他小时候曾经亲手喂过它。当它拦在Spock身前，面对着身形比自己庞大了数倍的le-matya，浑身颤抖，却还是龇出了小小的尖牙时，那被毛发遮住的面庞，不知何故而合眼前的男孩体现出了某种相似。

为了保护主人，而试图毫无胜算挑战敌人是不合逻辑的。就好像当那个荷塞蹲下身，想附耳听Jim说话时，Jim一口咬住他的耳朵一样地不合逻辑。

那个叫荷塞的发出了一声刺耳的尖叫，“他咬我！”现场混乱了起来，金发的男孩被补上了许多脚，男孩试图把他们给扑倒在地上，但他一个人做得很难，这已经超出了孩子们普通的扭打。

在那个千钧一发之际，Spock听到自己喊出了声。“kroykah！”那不是英语，它来自Spock的家乡，在今夜与这儿的一切都显得格格不入。

几个小孩全都吃了一惊，他们一起抬起头来看他，只有那个趴在地上的小孩还在费力地试图爬起来——他看起来受了伤，动作痛苦而迟缓。

“那是谁？”他们交头接耳。

“是新来的外星人家的小孩。”他们以为Spock听不见。“军队迎接的，我在直播中看到过。”

“军队？跟Kirk的爸爸有关系？他们是一伙的？”

“他比我们岁数要大，没那么好打。”

Spock将背挺得更直了一点，他不喜欢和人打架，他希望那几个小孩能够知难而退。

男孩们又看了看，最终领头的捂着耳朵，嘶了一声。“明天再叫你好看。”他们终于开始往后退去，最终消失在广袤的黑暗中。

Spock有点不知所措地站在原地，那些男孩已经走了，而地上的小孩终于爬了起来。他抬眼看了看Spock，满面凶恶。“关你屁事。”他啐了一声。

这并不符合Spock在书中读到的，人类道谢的几种方式。他盯着那个小孩隐藏在阴影里的眼睛，没吭声地歪起了头。

金发的小孩，叫Jim的，眯着眼怒视了他一会儿，才终于原地转了两圈。Spock这时才注意到他穿了件不合身的宽大T恤，裤子脏兮兮的，有的地方还渗出了血。他像是想从地上找点什么东西，但没找到，只能冷冷地哼了一声，声音里带着不符合那个年龄的戾气。

“看什么看？”他又瞪了Spock一眼，听起来就像是想要咬碎他，或者别的什么。过于尖锐的情绪让Spock觉得难以理解。

或者他可以理解。

“你受伤了。”Spock轻声说，没指望Jim能听见，“你应该疗伤。”

男孩眯起了眼，面无表情地瞅了瞅他，没再吭声，手插在兜里，趿拉着步子，直接朝着路的另一边走了。

Spock本可以站在原地目送他远去的，他已经尽了自己应尽的那份义务。可他站在那儿，呆呆地看了他一会儿，最终不由自主地迈开步子，跟上前去。

男孩的耳朵很灵敏，Spock还没来得及接近他他就转过了身。“你干什么？”

Spock眨了眨眼，Jim的眼角有些泛红，虽然这完全不妨碍他凶恶得像个小豹子。

“我要回家。”Spock安静地答。

这条路确实也可以通向Spock回家的路，要绕一点，但反正都差不多。

“别跟着我。”Jim厌烦地讲。

“我没在跟着你，我说了，我要回家。”

两个人沉默起来，一前一后地走在寂静的路上，风停了，只有地上两条拉得过长，以至于好像是并肩行走的影子在微微颤动。Jim的腿受了伤，他走得很慢，于是Spock也就故意走得很慢。

“少他妈总跟着我。”男孩烦躁异常地说。

“我说了，这位先生。”Spock努力压制住语气中的愠怒，“我并未跟着您，我是在回家。”

“那就走到我前头去。”Jim停住了脚，“既然不是在跟着我，就继续往前走啊。”

这是他听过的最不合逻辑的要求，但他懒得和男孩吵架，情绪波动不具备逻辑，所以他干脆没吭声，直接几步走到了男孩前头。

当他走过男孩时，他在担心对方没有跟上来。然而在四五步后，他听到身后迟疑的，鞋跟踩在地面上的声音。

他们就这么走了一小会儿，Spock看到了自己家的住宅区。他应该在这儿拐弯的，他不知道Jim还会不会跟着自己往下走。

Jim没有，那个脚步声停住了。

Spock继续往前走着，他的步速变得慢了一点。

那个男孩嘟囔了句什么。

他转过身。“什么？”

那个男孩站在离他十余步远的地方，对他怒目而视，他微微地喘着粗气，月光暴露了他眼角红得厉害的小秘密。

没有任何迹象可以证明此点，但这个男孩却像是马上要爆发式的哭出来。

“我妈妈不是婊子！”他朝着他大喊说，“她什么都没有背叛！我用不着你们的可怜！”

那个男孩气喘吁吁，带着一种Spock不能理解的狂怒和愤慨。

“她不是个婊子！”他又喊，虽然这一次的声音远比上一次要来得低。

瓦肯人静静地看着他，很荒谬地，想起两年以前，自己对父亲问过的问题来。

“我知道。”他听到自己说。“我不会。”

他顿了顿，微微地朝Jim点了点头，作为分手的致意。男孩似乎没听懂他的意思，而Spock则不是很关心。他想起来自己还得把零件装进复制机里面去。所以他直接迈开步子，继续顺着路向前走。

爱荷华的星空，在他的上方闪烁。


	2. 9岁

他不明白为什么那个小孩堵住了自己。那时他正端着自己的餐盘准备回到惯常的座位上。他的餐盘中放着甘甜的水果和水灵灵的沙拉和汤，对此，Spock总结，即使自己已经与酷热干燥的家乡相隔了数十光年的距离，他却依旧不能改变对充满水份的食物的特殊偏好。

“你一直一个人坐。”那个叫做Jim的小孩抱着手，他昂着头，鲜明的蓝眼睛正散发着一种严厉的执拗。“我观察你好多天了，你一直是一个人。”

Spock不明白他为什么指出这么一个显而易见的事实。“诚然，”他还是点点头，“你的判断是正确的。”

就好像他也不明白，为什么他说完这句话后，那个男孩不悦地撅起了嘴，他看起来似乎对什么感到了强烈的不满，而当他发现Spock并没能弄清楚，到底是什么让男孩如此不满的时候，他沉默的愤懑变成了满腔的恼火。“你是真的傻还是假的，”他不敢置信，“他们在排挤你。”

排挤他。Spock停顿了一秒，他的脑海迅速掠过了过去一年中生活的种种细节。他做什么都是单独一人。他没有一个固定的行动小组。每当教师希望他们能以小组的形式提交些什么，来帮助他们获得“团队精神”的时候，他都是最后需要被专门分配的那个。空无一人的教室，没有人告诉他课程的临时调换。

“这并非排挤。”他解释说，“而应该被称为一种缺乏同伴的不佳状态。”

那个男孩瞪圆了眼睛，“这就是排挤。”

Spock想了想家乡的事。至少这里没有人管他的母亲叫婊子，也没有人声称他的父亲是个叛徒。“不，”他礼貌地说，“这不算。”

男孩死死地盯着他：“……如果我不是知道你是你们的年级第一，我会以为你真的是个白痴。或者你就是，只是瓦肯人的白痴跟地球人的不一样。”他自言自语着，终于让出了路来。“行了，走吧。”

Spock依旧不太清楚那句“行了”是什么意思，但当他端着餐盘，在自己惯常的位置落座，然后看到男孩坐在了自己对面的时候，他后知后觉地意识到男孩想要干什么。

“正如我刚刚所声明的，”他努力控制住声音中被冒犯的声调，“我所处的境况并非’排挤’，并且我也无意请求他人的援助。”

那个男孩满不在乎地耸了耸肩，他从Spock的餐盘上拿走了那个苹果——可能是因为他自己没有餐盘——放在手心里把玩着，“在我们这儿，”他的声音中带着一种讨人厌的古怪，“交不上朋友就是最大的排挤，就是说没人想和你玩，每人认同你，你被挤到同龄人外头去了。out，明白吗？所以成了，别狡辩了，你就是被大家排斥了。”

Spock很想询问他，这段感言是否与对方的亲身经历有关。再或者，他想表示，他宁愿没有朋友，也不会想要三四个嬉皮笑脸着叫自己母亲“婊子”的同龄人来陪伴。孤独并不可耻，对孤独的恐惧才是。

但这些念头只是在他的脑子里转了转，他的大半注意都被对方灵巧转动着苹果的手指给吸引了去。最终，他决定保持自己可贵的沉默，安静地舀了一勺汤。

正午的太阳刚好。

他不喜欢吵架。

男孩看起来有些无聊了，他咬了一口Spock的苹果。不像Spock那样斯文而认真，男孩的动作带着地球人的散漫，于是宝贵的汁液就轻松地溅了出来，顺着他鲜红的嘴角一路往下，滑过了孩童尚未成熟的颈子。

他应该是一年级新生，Spock醒悟到。因为对方看起来比自己要小，他之前的一年还从来没有见过他，况且他直到今天才拦住Spock，指出所有长眼睛的人都早该发现的问题。

Spock眨了眨眼。Jim像是意识到了他的视线，把头转过来，在逮住Spock还没来得及转走的眼睛后，突然眯起眼笑了笑。男孩笑起来很好看。Spock意识到那是他第一次见到男孩露出笑容。

“下午要不要一起逃课？”他用手指掐起了Spock盘中的一根蔬菜。“我知道城里来了马戏团，这年头很少见的，可以看到真的空中飞人。”

Spock想了想，毫无疑问地，他的下午满课，而Jim作为一年级生，也不可能会在工作日的下午拥有假期。

“我拒绝。”他一板一眼地说。

“无聊。”Jim鼓起了嘴巴。

他鼓嘴的样子和手中的苹果非常之相似，Spock考虑了一下，决定将它归类为自己人类血统作怪的认知之一。

 

但他还是开始和Jim一起出行。

他一开始认为，这是因为Jim也没有朋友，毕竟从他过去观察到的那次情形来看，幼儿园时的男孩孤僻，又容易受伤。但他很快就意识到了自己的谬误。男孩在同年级生里大受欢迎。很多男孩喜欢围着他，或者好奇地对着他指指点点。Spock不清楚这是否跟Jim热衷于打破校规有关。然而不管他平时和同龄人相处如何，午餐的时候，金发的男孩都要雷打不动地出现在Spock对面的位置上。

他的餐桌礼仪不差，虽然有些时候很糟，但整体来说还行。考虑到食堂位置公有，任何人都可以坐在自己想坐的地方，Spock又不认为对方的饮食习惯难以容忍（虽然他尚不能习惯对方用双手抓披萨饼，还要一边灵巧地舔着手指，一边兴高采烈地和Spock说着话。应该有人告诉他，边说话边舔手指头是不礼貌的行径），所以他并未更换座位。这被对方理解成了亲善的允许。于是，等到Spock意识到的时候，他已经会在下午放学后跟Jim结伴而行了。

“你看到他和谁交朋友了吗？James Kirk。”耳朵灵敏的他可以听到那些人类小孩的低语，“一年级生。我就说他很怪。”

但Spock不认为这是一种耻辱。早在瓦肯星的时候，他就已经学会了独自一人，与众不同，当那些人用着他能听到的音量议论起他本人的时候，他会高高地昂起自己的头，更加专注自己手头上的事。

但James Kirk也是那么地不同——他试图跟对方表明，任何对一年前行动的报恩（如果他真的想报恩的话，老实说，Spock自己不认为那能算作一份恩情）都是没有必要的——但在不使用冒犯的语言唤起对方痛楚的前提下，表明它极其困难，于是最终Spock只能接受了这点，那就是用地球的方式说，James Kirk会和自己一起“玩”。对此，唯一能为他提供一点安慰的，就是Jim在和他结伴行动前就也已经拥有了特立独行的名声。不管怎么说，两个人待在一起，名声都不可能变得更坏了。

那天也是如此。他跟Jim漫步在得梅因的大街上，他们一起搭公车来，因为Jim说他想尝尝DQ新出的限量版怀旧口味冰淇淋，而Spock对此并无反对意见，Sarek和Amenda又一向不怎么管Spock去哪，只要他能按时回家就成。于是最终他们两个人一人拿着一圆桶冰淇淋走在路上，Jim手中的口味叫做“抹茶红豆暴风雪”，虽然Spock完全不能理解暴风雪跟冰淇淋放在一起的逻辑，而他本人选择了“抹茶杏仁华夫”。选杯子大小时，他们还为性价比进行了一分钟的争论，Jim坚持认为大杯最划算，而Spock指出他们不可能吃下那么大的冰淇淋，也就是Jim忘记计算了实际折损。最终他们意见折衷地选择了两个中杯，而Spock现在在忙着体会，冰凉的甜味从舌尖蔓延过口腔时的独特触感。

他意识到Jim突然停住了。于是他也停住脚，茫然地看着那个男孩。

男孩正呆呆地凝视着街道对面，商城入口处的方向，他一定是对什么东西看入了迷，而下一秒，他突然地蹿过了马路，钻过了道路中间的隔离护栏，连Spock的呼唤声都没理地，朝着商场跑了过去。

他一路上心心念念说一定要亲口尝到的冰淇淋被丢在灰扑扑的马路上，打了几个旋。绿色的冰淇淋融化了，从杯子中蔓延出来，洒满了马路，在太阳的照耀下脏得鲜明。

Spock不知所措地看了看手里还剩一半的冰淇淋桶，转了几圈，才终于找到了最近的垃圾箱，把它也丢了进去。他不像Jim，身形已经渐渐地开始长开，所以也就不可能和Jim一样轻松地钻过护栏。他只好绕了一大圈。等他走进商场时，扑面而来冷气让他打了个寒战。导购员看到了他，过来问他是不是找不到妈妈，需要什么帮助。

“我有个朋友……”他只好跟对方比划着，“大概47英寸高，体重约28千克。”人类对数字的敏感度没有瓦肯人高，在注意到导购员茫然的表情后，他只好搜肠刮肚地想了想，自己的母亲在这种时候会怎么说。

“我有一个朋友，差不多到我的肩膀，金头发，蓝眼睛，是那种深蓝色，对。灰色的上衣，嗯，跑起来像是云雀一样……”

他努力控制住这么说时心头出现的强烈羞耻感。对方告诉他Jim上楼去了，他在道谢后，也匆忙地跑上了楼。

最终他在四楼的女装区发现了他。那个男孩正躲在一排衣服后，跪在地上，从衣服缝间偷窥着，隔着老远，看向另一边。

他走到了男孩的身边，Jim没和他说话，像是根本就不在乎Spock来不来。他正忙着瞪着试衣镜前面的一个女人。Spock观察了一会儿。金色的波浪似的大卷发，丰满的身材。她看起来处在人类年龄的35岁上下，火红色的紧身长裙，一个男人正在她耳边轻声说着话，于是女人就咯咯地笑了起来。现在Spock可以看到她的侧脸——她看起来不怎么注意保养，但以一般的标准来说长得很漂亮，笑起来时风韵犹存。

这看起来就像是一位少妇和自己的情人在享受着一个悠闲的午后。但这不能解释为什么Jim压在地上的手因为过于用力而攥得发白。男孩的指甲刺进了肉里，却只是涨红着脸，出神地凝望着那个女人。

Spock不明白。

他来回地看着这两者，一次，两次，直到最后，某些细微的重叠处，某些看人时颇为奇特的神态在他的脑海中唤起了回忆。

他又望了望Jim的母亲。金发的女人将手放在男人的肩膀上，两个人亲亲昵昵地走到了另一个柜台。

那个男人也是金头发，很年轻，虽然那双蓝眼睛，Spock认为，并没有Jim母亲或者Jim本人的来得明亮。

他担心Jim会追上去，于是他警惕地盯着男孩，随时准备好追在他身后以免跟丢他。众所周知，Kirk家的两个儿子几乎没人管，大一点的人们将他们视为四处惹麻烦的捣蛋鬼，同龄人们则把他当作那种地球人编出来骗小孩的游侠故事里的主角一样疯狂崇拜。所以Spock怀疑，就算他跟丢了Jim不得不报警，也只有他一个人会真正地担心Jim跑到了哪里去。

但是Jim并没有跑，他跪在那儿，就好像还没能从刚刚的景象中缓过神来。

然而Spock注意到了，他太过熟悉男孩的表情，所以他很清楚对方脸上的神态并非入迷。他能感觉到对方紧绷的肌肉，也能听到骨骼因为承受压力而发出的轻微的响声。

那个男孩跪在地上，双眼无神，只是怔怔地呆在原地。他的脸上没什么特别的表情，也正因为这样的一副神态出现在一个才六岁大的孩子的脸上，所以反倒带上了一股压抑的凶恶。Spock又回想起他们第一次见面时，那个面容扭曲着，朝着自己大喊，“她才不是婊子”的男孩。那时男孩的声音很尖，像是带着哭腔，却同时恶狠狠的，就像是I-Chaya，即使走投无路，也要咬掉敌人身上的一块肉。

他不知道他应不应该让Jim这么待着。他跪在Jim的身边。这超出了他的能力范畴。

他不知所措。

他想起那天当他被父亲领回家，急急地跑过来，却在自己面前停住脚步，眼中像是含着水光的，温柔的母亲。

他的母亲总是不合逻辑的，他的母亲总是会做出种种匪夷所思，让他人指指点点的举动。

也正是这样的母亲最终弯下身，轻轻将他的头发挽到了耳后，最终露出了一个笑。

“Spock。”她柔声说，吻了吻他。嘴唇，然后是额头。一种人类表达亲善的方式。Spock不能理解这种行为的意义，但他记得那个时候，让他无法控制的，即使是几个小时过后的当时也依旧在自己四肢游走着的情绪，因为这个行动而微微得到了停歇。

就好像一个结，因为那个吻而稍许地被打开了。

他不确定Jim是否需要这样一个吻。因为看起来Jim并不希望Spock凑得离他过近。然而Spock却真的想要帮助他。

他犹豫了一下，终于还是伸出手，轻轻地放在Jim的手指上。

痛苦、悲伤、憎恨、不解……

金发的男孩终于反应过来似的，呆呆地扭过了头。

他的眼角红红的。

他不可能理解Spock这个举动是什么样的意思，因为人类太迟钝，他们没有敏锐的心灵链接，他们也不能通过触碰来分享彼此的情绪。

但那个男孩垂下了眼。

“谢谢。”Jim简单地咕哝说。

他胡乱地勾了勾手指，就像是给予了这个吻一个回应。

——TBC——


	3. 12岁

 

他们在齐腰深的大雪中艰难行进着。薄薄的冰挂上了他毛绒绒的兜帽帽檐，时不时地，还因为御寒外套的供暖效果而化成水滴落下来，砸在他小小的鼻尖上。呼出的气体眨眼间就成为了淡淡的白雾。Spock埋着头，试图在摇摇晃晃中维持住自己岌岌可危的平衡。而就在他不远的地方，他能听到男孩同样吃力的，呼哧呼哧的喘息。

Jim就在自己前方不远的地方，两到三步，刚刚好，是伸出手够不到，但如果需要的话，随时可以停住，转过身来到他身边的程度。在思维的某个部分里，Spock认为这是Jim对他的照料——因为很明显，虽然男孩不管是体能还是力量上都比Spock小了很多，但面对这铺天盖地的大雪，他的行动却比Spock更为敏捷，也更懂得如何发力。所以如果不是要等他，男孩跑得只会比现在更快——符合逻辑的方法是跟Jim道谢，然后现在就回过身，踩着自己刚刚踩出来的脚印迅速回到温暖的家中。更进一步地讲，在这样一个不适合瓦肯人活动的气温里坚持要出门送行，本身就是严重违反了逻辑。

但现在Spock没心情去想这个——他正忙着和自己的平衡感，还有因为御寒外套本身的供暖效果跟暴露在空气中的脸部的巨大温差做着斗争。他觉得自己脚下的触感与其说是雪与冰，不如说是某种纯白的浆糊。剧烈消耗的体能让他一向引以为傲的理智与自制也一并开始了摇摇欲坠。

终于，在走到两个住宅区接壤的那个岔路口，也是过去Jim和Spock经常互相挥手道别，回到家去的地方，Spock没能走稳接下来的步子。他被某样东西绊了一跤，直接扑进了雪里，“可千万不能在这里失去意识”，他的心里只来得及闪过这么一个念头，就被那看似洁白，却冷得让人眼前发紫的雪给接住了，他的意识空白了几秒，旋即又升了起来。冷得让人刺痛的冰雪掩着他的口鼻，他呼出了口气，只觉得四肢还没有力气把自己从中撑起来。因为呼吸而微微融化了的雪变成水，落在他的嘴唇上，冷得几乎让人察觉不到。

他估计自己可能这样倒下了两到三秒，直到Jim终于连滚带爬地凑过来，把他翻了个个儿。下过雪后的天空雾蒙蒙的，厚厚的云朵妨碍了他寻找着星星的视线。而那个“前一天同意了今晚来Spock家跟Spock的父母一起吃晚饭，却在今天先是故意迟到然后又跟人打架被强行留堂，一直拖到了8点07分两个人才磨磨蹭蹭地到家，整个晚饭过程中面对Spock母亲礼貌性地询问全程要么一言不发，要么说了很奇怪的话，最后在发现晚饭期间外面鹅毛大雪堆成了厚厚一层后，坚持拒绝了Sarek提出的留宿建议，并且不肯使用临时飞行器，坚持要自己走回家，所以Spock不得不跟着出门来送他的”的举止怪异的男孩则跪到了他的旁边，他正焦急地拍打着瓦肯人的脸。

“Spock？醒醒。Spock。”

因为不确定瓦肯人一声不吭的情况，Jim将脸俯下来，近到了Spock可以直接看入他湛蓝湛蓝的亮眼睛。他的脸颊因为长距离的行走而红扑扑的，也就映衬着那双眼睛显得更加明亮。男孩在大口地喘息，而那些细节——从可以描述的，剧烈起伏的胸膛到近乎挥霍的无意义散发的热量，到难以描述的，从Jim的额头，眼角，鼻尖，那些最微弱的地方——这样的细节，无一不在提醒着Spock，Jim是一个人类，一个和自己迥然不同的，情绪化的人类。

他又那么躺在雪地里，安静地看了Jim几秒，一直到男孩吓傻了，开始试图弄开Spock的衣服，摸摸他的心跳为止，才捉住了Jim的手——两个人都带了毛绒绒的防寒手套，联邦最新的设计让它们足够暖和的同时，也限制了使用者灵敏的触觉和对处境的判断。他本意只是想阻止Jim解自己扣子的，却不小心把Jim拽了个跟头。男孩摔在了他的怀里，隔着衣物他几乎感觉不到人类的温度，可紧接着，那双又生起气来的蓝眼睛抬了起来，于是呼哧呼哧的温热的气体就洒到了Spock的下巴和嘴唇上。男孩毫无疑问地是生了气。

“你个傻瓜。”他说，“我告诉过你，放我一个人回家去就行。你是个瓦肯人，你他妈根本就适应不了这样的温度。你没有必要跟个老母鸡一样，非得咯咯哒跟在我的后面。”说这话时，他甚至把右手的手套给咬了下来，让后续的抱怨变成了一串含含糊糊的低音。而现在，那只赤果着的手伸进了Spock的兜帽里，掌心贴着Spock的颧骨，指尖探入了Spock的黑发间。男孩的手热乎乎的，骤然贴在过冷的皮肤上，让瓦肯人有那么一会儿产生了自己被烫伤的错觉。而他的手指正灵巧地抚过Spock藏在兜帽里的头发，他不想告诉他，他的小指离自己敏感的耳朵尖只有一点点的距离。Spock屏住了呼吸。

“你冷得就跟个死人一样。”男孩终于将叼着的手套丢开了，他现在皱着眉，面容里充满着不符合他这个年纪的严厉与不满——他或许是认为，瓦肯人空白的表情意味着他终于被冻傻了，以至于他开始揉搓起了瓦肯人的太阳穴。那是Spock的心灵链接点，虽然没有心理感应能力的物种注定不能借此入侵瓦肯人的大脑，看清这个男孩自己都不知道自己在想着什么的思绪，然而被直接触碰到那里的感觉还是让他挣扎地扭起了头。注意到这点的Jim把手收了回去，他交叉起双臂，几乎是跪坐在Spock的小腹上——就在他的心脏上方，紧紧地抿着嘴唇，带着那么一种极端的不悦俯视着他。“你醒啦，白痴？”他说出的话也真的是一点都不可爱。“终于明白了这样的大雪天就该老老实实地躲在家？”

Spock因为这话而直接地皱起了眉，“我还以为你不清楚这件事呢，kirk先生。”他没能克制住喊对方姓的冲动，而他的声音正变得极轻极快，恰如被激怒的蛇一样，发出了一连串的气音，“你说得非常对。在这样的大雪天，人们应该老老实实地待在家，而不是选择跋涉2公里地徒步走回去——”

“可我又没让你陪我走回去！”Jim怒气冲冲地喊了回来，“我是个人类，这样的低温虽然很冷，但还在我的适应范畴中——而你是个瓦肯人，不要试图抓住我的语病，你听好……”

“我充分理解你不想在我家留宿的心情。”Spock压根没理他，“但无论如何，在这样的雪天选择像这样的情绪化举动都是不合逻辑的。我已经和你证明过了，我的父母并没有因为你的举动产生任何的不满，你不必为此感到任何的……”

“说得就好像你一定要把我送出门来就多有逻辑一样，Spock！”Jim抓住了他的肩膀——Spock留意到男孩还没有戴上手套，他把这件事记在了心里，虽然现在他还在忙着应对因为过度消耗体能而引发的对情绪的控制性减弱，和Jim此时此刻的无理取闹，男孩此刻正危险地压低了声音，“我告诉过你了，我根本不在乎你父母是怎么想的，我根本不在乎他们讨厌我还是喜欢我。他们跟我没关系，你懂吗？我不在乎他们，你不需要追在我的屁股后面跟我说什么……”

“我只是试图告诉你，先行坚持要回家，然后现在试图责怪为什么我不在家中的行动是毫无道理的。如果你真的如此认为，那么……”

“可你为什么就不能放我一个人走呢？！”

“因为我不能就这样地放你一个人走，我做不到，你难道就看不出来吗？”

他们两个同时被这个声音吓得畏缩了一下，在Jim愤怒的视线中，头一次出现了一种犹疑的不敢置信。Spock不知道自己看起来是怎样的，他尽可能地板着个脸，但实际上，他也被自己给吓到。他刚刚使用的声音——如此严肃不悦又充满着到此为止意味的声音——比Spock以往说过的任何一句话都要来得更加地低沉响亮。远远说不上咆哮，可绝对突破了瓦肯人平时的轻声细语。那个声音中透露出了一种情绪，强烈的，让人难以形容，也无法承认的情绪。

这就是为什么他们两个人，一个躺着，一个跪坐着，待在雪地中，如此怒气冲冲，却又外强中干地凝视着对方。他们的身体还在因为吵架导致的情绪波动而微微地战栗，然而沉默却因为这句话强行地插了进来，给这两个人今晚第一次地，退后一步，重新审视当下的情况，并得以和好的契机。

“我不明白。”再次开口时，Spock心平气和地说，他甚至还多等了一会儿，等着Jim的喘息平静下来。“为什么你对我父母是否会喜欢你这件事极端在意，以至于你会做出在这样的天气做出坚持回家的决定——还拒绝了他们帮你叫的飞行器，却要在此时对我声称，你对他们的态度毫无介怀。这是不符合逻辑的。”

“哦。”Jim拔高了嗓音，虽然他的情绪远没有几分钟前那么激动。“我以为你不想我们吵架了呢。”

“瓦肯人不会吵架，Jim，我们不会生气。”

“看来刚刚气到告诉我说不能丢下我不管的人不是你了。啊哟，你知不知道，在对自己干了什么这件事上拒不承认死不悔改这点，你比我要糟好几倍的，Spock？”

这句话听上去是还要吵架，但Spock知道这不是——虽然他确实还是抬起了眉，略带不悦地回答，”我并无此意否认这点。“他犹豫了一秒，“这是一个事实。”

“那我可太喜欢这个事实了，麻烦你以后每天都跟我说一次。”

“Jim，不要得寸进尺。”

“我还顺着竿爬呢。”Jim回敬说。

两个人又默默地瞪视起了对方。现在的气氛比刚刚要“好”，如果用amenda经常会用的那种形容词说，确实是要“好”上很多。他们那么介乎于真的不开心，到只是在假装不开心间的一起待了会儿，直到Jim率先错开视线。他用鼻子发出了轻蔑的哼声。“这他妈gay爆了。”他自言自语着，终于大发慈悲地从Spock的小腹上——也就是他的心脏上勉勉强强地站了起来。他爬起来时还顺便朝着Spock伸了手。于是Spock借了把力，也一并地爬了起来。Jim依旧没有戴手套，他的手现在白得没什么血色。

“就记住我真的不在乎你爸妈是怎么看我的，好吧？”Jim还在看着别处，“别说得好像我会担心他们讨厌我，畏手畏脚之类的。这很恶心诶。”

Spock没有回答他——他还在抓着Jim的那只手。他正在想，自己的衣袋因为没有被供暖效果覆盖，所以还是不够暖和，而Jim的那只手套又不知道被他一下子甩到哪里去了。他非常符合逻辑地沉思了好几秒，最终还是决定先把自己的手套戴给他，当他试图解开自己手套的时候，那个人类却直接把瓦肯人的手按回到了他的衣兜里。

“我不冷的，好吧。”他说。“你不用摆出这么一副焦虑到爆的德行来。老天，Spock，看看你，你可真没有咱们刚认识的时候，’酷哥从不回头看爆炸’的气质了……不用那么担心我也可以的，好吧？咱俩岁数又没差那么多，你不要以为多照顾我几次，我就能喊你哥哥了还是怎样。Sam都没能让我喊他哥哥过。懂了吗？”

Spock匪夷所思地凝视着他。他看不出说一个每个人都能看出来的，“我不冷”的谎话有什么意义——总不能是因为Jim认为，Spock的智商低到了连这都无法察觉——同时另一方面，Spock也从来都没有“酷哥”过，他不知道Jim是从哪出现的这么奇怪的印象。他还被Spock哥哥这个词微妙地给堵住了，虽然他确实比Jim岁数要大，个头也有因为三年的年龄差而高了一小截——但很多时候，不管是Jim还是他似乎都意识不到这一点——Spock并没有比同龄人发育得迟，事实上，他已经被认为总板着脸，比人类所表现出的年龄大了好几岁的程度。那么这就只有可能是Jim心理年龄远超过了同龄人。然而Spock并不确定这是一件好事，还是说它不好——他不确定。并且想到Jim之所以能做到这一点的原因，他觉得胃里有什么东西似乎沉了点。

在他想这些的时候，Jim开始拍打起自己衣服上挂着的雪。他动作很熟练，比几乎没怎么在雪天出过远门的Spock熟练得多。所以当他整理完自己，Spock还没能把裤子上的冰块给甩下去。Jim只好凑过来，踮着脚替他整理皱皱巴巴挡不住脖子了的衣领。这个动作不知为何带着种诡异的亲密。两个人几乎是无声地解决完这一切，拉开了距离，Jim才满意地点了点头。

“行啦，”他说，“你送我到这儿就可以了。我还有一点路就到家了，你也不用这么吃力地追在我屁股后面了，小跟屁虫。快点回家，喝杯热茶，让自己暖和起来。”

“我不认为这是合乎逻辑的。”Spock坚持说。“你只有9岁，让一个9岁的孩子在这样的天气独自徒步回家，毫无疑问是一种极不负责的行为。”

“这个9岁的孩子从有记性以来就一个人满世界乱跑了，Spock先生。而我反倒认为一个不能适应极低气温的瓦肯人坚持要在这样的天气送人出门才是不对劲的。你先管好自己，好吧，Spock？”

他们几乎是又小小的吵了一架，虽然最后两个人几乎是折衷地同意了，Spock再往前送他两百米——然后站在那儿，看Jim一个人进家。等Jim到家以后，他再在窗口确认Spock回家的情况——毕竟Jim的房间在三楼，透过窗户，人就能望到很远的地方。等Spock到家，他们要发信息给对方确认安全。Jim评价说这个计划真的是“啰哩啰嗦，画蛇添足，磨磨唧唧”，而Spock则很高兴至少Jim同意他能至少把他再往前送送。

在Jim进家的时候，Spock站在原地，看着男孩回过身，朝着他做出了一连串极为奇怪的口型。男孩似乎对着他说了些什么，但他实在是看不大清。男孩耸了耸肩，干脆跳起来，对着他用力地挥了挥手。他又等了两三分钟，直到看到男孩房间的灯亮起来。

一个人影出现在窗户旁，Spock对此很是满意地点点头，然后转过身，开始专心地顺着来时的脚印，走起了自己的路。在转过那个快被积雪淹没了的小山坡时，他还最后回了个头。

窗前的男孩还待在原地，安静地凝视着他。他的面孔因为隔着太远而看不大清晰，Spock从逻辑推断，那个男孩可能有点不大高兴。

他犹豫了一下，想要不要朝着男孩挥手。然而最终想到这么远的距离，对方多半也看不太清，所以只能放弃地转过身，绕过山坡走了回去。

回去的路上，他留意到了另一串很深的脚印，那脚印离得他们远远的，并且在某个点后开始折了回去，一直到他家的门口。他推开门，走进家，在被母亲抱了个满怀的时候，留意到父亲挂在门口的大衣正在往下滴水。

“你回来了，宝贝。”他的母亲替他摘下了兜帽，温柔地捧着他的脸。“快把衣服换掉，想喝点热茶吗？我把水烧上了。”

Spock认为茶很好。但是当母亲转过身准备回厨房去，而他笨手笨脚地试图脱掉身上的外套，把它们在衣架上摆好时，他突然想起来，“您还会欢迎他来我们家吗？”

他留意到Amenda的动作微微停顿了一下，虽然并不明显。当她回过头时，她的表情依旧是温和而耐心的。“他是你的客人，Spock。”Amenda轻声讲道，“如果你欢迎他，咱们家就会永远欢迎他。”

这不是Spock想要的答案，虽然他自己也不知道自己想听到什么，他微微歪了歪头。这个动作，让母亲又折回来搂住了他——全然不顾冰冷的水弄湿她柔软的袍子。“不管你想做什么，”她在他耳边轻声讲，“我和Sarek都会爱你的，你知道吧？”

Spock盯着父亲滴着水的那件外衣，微不可察地点了点头。

“只是别太努力。”他的母亲对他讲道，“因为人是不可能真的拯救另一个的，他们改变，是因为他们从心底想要变化。如果你爱他们，你应该去试着信任他。一个人试图拯救另一个，只会把两个人都拖进深渊里面去，这是人类很喜欢说的话，记住它。”

“我很确定，再多的信任也不能让一个九岁少年在这样的天气独自回家。”

这让Amenda微微拉开了点两个人间的距离，她还是笑着的，虽然笑容里多少带上了点哀伤。“你明明知道我不是在说这个。”她轻声地抱怨，顺手替Spock整理了下他被兜帽压得乱糟糟的头发。

烧开的液体尖锐的鸣叫惊醒了Amenda。她最后吻了吻Spock的额头——像之前每一次的那样，然后回身到了厨房里去。Spock独自在门厅发了会儿呆，当他解开靴子的扣子的时候，他在想，Jim没有父亲了，也没有一个会像这样拥抱着他的母亲。

当他把外套都收拾好，往客厅走去的时候，装在他衣兜里的PADD震了震。

“我希望你不是在外面给冻僵了。”男孩写讯息给他说，“但不然的话你应该联络我的，你知道吧？说好的是你一到家就联络。”

这让Spock盯着这行字，稍稍地沉思了会儿。他的回信倒是一如既往地带着平时的整洁。

“并没有，我已安全到家。”他回答。“此外，我们并没有约定’一到家就联络’，你夸大了我们的措辞。”

“你真无趣。我要去睡了，要是明早迟到，我一定又得被抓去挨训半个小时——明天见，我想？”

这让Spock的嘴角都柔和了下来，虽然他大概自己不知道。

“明天见。”瓦肯人回答。


	4. 14岁

一个选择。

一个他已经知道了正确答案的选择。

在过去的两年里，Spock已经完成了地球中学所要求的绝大多数测试。从进入发育期开始，瓦肯人一心多用的天赋，还有对数字的高度敏感让他远远地甩掉了地球上的同龄人，而他精益求精的性格与吃苦耐劳的个性，则让跳级也不能再满足他对知识的需求。一个月前，高中的老师已经委婉地告诉了Amenda，除非Spock去参加高等学校入学考试，否则等到他完成A-Level的课程后，学校就没有什么能够教给他的了。Amenda为此开始担心，年仅14岁的Spock进入大学后会不会变得越发地孤僻跟不合群——他可以去地球上最好的星际学院就读，那儿并不排外，对外星种族友好，但跟同学巨大的年龄差不管怎么看，对Spock的成长都不是件好事。

Sarek倒不认为这是一个问题，“如果你想要申请瓦肯科学院，”他坐在办公桌后，像是对待一个成年人般，和Spock开诚布公地讲，“那么你现在就应该返回瓦肯星。你需要在三年后的入学测试里击败自己的同龄人，拿到全A+的成绩，除此之外，它还要求你有一项专业的课题研究，最好还有几个科研方面的成果发表。我相信它们对你来说不会很难，但要做到这个，首先你需要返回瓦肯。地球不能为你提供你所需要的科研气氛，况且你在这儿，让我们直接地说，天分受到了极大的限制。”

从逻辑上讲，Sarek的意见可以说是无懈可击。他们两个都清楚，打从Spock有记忆起，这个混血的瓦肯人就选定了瓦肯科学院作为自己的目标大学。Spock一直对计算机学感兴趣，他想成为少数拥有电脑专业A7级学历的瓦肯人之一。这些都意味着系统的训练和刻苦的努力。然而，当Sarek真的十指交叉，等待着Spock的回答时，Spock却可耻地选择了沉默。

他们都知道让Spock在最后关头犹豫了的人是谁。

 

这也是为什么Spock此刻正站在爱荷华小学外的小山坡上，不动声色地让视线越过围墙，眺望起空地上的情形。今天的早些时候，爱荷华小学的毕业典礼刚刚结束，暑假伊始，绝大多数教员和学生都已经离开了学校。只有那么几个浑小子跟喜欢追着他们跑的姑娘们还在空地上打着棒球。而里面最显眼，也是Spock一眼就能认出来的那个，正是James Kirk。

年轻的金发男孩刚举起球棒，球便迎面向他飞扑而来，他只来得及看到男孩敏捷地动作了一下，然后在沉重却清脆的击打声中，那棒球便像是射出的箭一样划出了道漂亮的弧线，向着相反方向的天空飞去。不管是如剑豪劈开空气般简明干练的动作，还是球像离弦之箭一般远去的风景都过于凛厉，以至于相隔如此之远，Spock却依旧能条件反射似的在想象中听到Jim挥舞球棒时破竹似的风声。他想起一年以前，Jim决定打棒球时对自己说的话，“在击球的瞬间，心里什么都不会想。只需要沉下气，把握好现在，听任自己的本能，这样的快乐也只有在棒子击中球的时候才可以感觉到。”那时，已经因为升学而分开了一年之久的两个人，就是一起坐在这块小山坡上，共同望着湛蓝的天空，各怀心事地发着呆。

“如果一切都能跟棒球一样简单就好啦。”他还记得沉默了一会儿后Jim突然咧开嘴笑笑，翻了个身，然后顺势就将头枕上了Spock的大腿，“反正我可是为了将Spock所有的烦恼都打飞才去学棒球的。”小小的人类理直气壮，却又毫无逻辑地对着他，“喂喂，你不要觉得我在开玩笑。每次打球的时候我都会想，我前方的空气里放着的是你的茫然还有不安，因为它们在那儿，所以我要一球击穿，将它们统统打破掉。”

认为物理意义上的行动能够出现情感层面的意义，本身就说得上是匪夷所思。再况且，Spock不认为自己有什么茫然与不安所言。初中的学业很简单，他将人类小孩在外面玩耍的时间全部拿来用在了学习上，短短六个月的时间，他就已经从一年级的教室坐到了三年级的前排，并且继续跳级的势头没有丝毫地减退。反观Jim，他才是吊儿郎当，每周都要被老师威胁一次，要把他的家长喊来的人。让Jim来击穿Spock的茫然，这实在有些过于荒谬了。

但当时的Spock却也只是抬头想了一会儿，然后微微地朝着Jim歪着脑袋。

“我拭目以待。”他简洁地回答。

 

而现在，空地上的孩子们，正在为这个毫无疑问的本垒打发出阵阵的欢呼，就连负责防守的对方队员都先大喊了几句，然后才一蹦一跳地追起了球。Jim将球棒丢在地上，扬起下巴，总是湿润着的灰蓝色眼睛半眯起来，像是他们初次见面般，略带几分严厉地追踪球飞走的痕迹。一直到那白色的球咚地砸在湿润的草地上，发出沉闷的响动的时候，他才终于满意地跑了起来。

几乎没有防守方的球员在他的去路上进行阻拦。虽然Spock估计他们如果全力以赴，还是会带给Jim一点麻烦的。但这群小小的Kirk崇拜者已经相信了他们的老大势不可挡，自然也就放弃了跟Jim争锋的念头。Jim轻轻松松地跑了一个整圈，在他跑的时候，Spock不受控制地注意到他的肌肉仿佛海浪般流畅的动作，在某个瞬间，他感觉到了一阵口干舌燥，虽然他还不能明白那是什么。

他知道这很蠢，这毫无逻辑，但当他看着这样的James Kirk全力奔跑的时候，当他看到Jim的球棍斩中来球的时候，他确实非常荒谬地产生了一种感觉，一种Jim和他描述过的感觉。平和跟宁静浮现在了他的心头，就好像James Kirk击出去的不是球，而是将一个希望送上了天空似的。爱荷华的夏天总是万里无云，这便会伴随出一种时间凝固了的错觉。就好像单调、飒爽的击球声，可以在这样的晴日里击穿永恒的尽头。

但他清楚，错觉永远都只不过是一种错觉。他沉默地凝视着男孩跑步的轨迹。一个戴着防护面罩的女孩突然拦住了他——那是防守方的捕手，Jim没能及时刹住脚，两个人一起摔倒在草坪上，打了几个滚。爬起来的时候，女孩顺势爬上了Jim的腰。她咯咯地笑着，取下面罩。柔软的金发垂下来，洒在风里。

“卡罗尔——”有人拉长了调子，起哄似的喊着，没有人觉得这是一场事故，不管是男孩还是女孩都在忙着发出嘲弄的喊声，几个早就对棒球厌倦了的女孩互相推搡着，对着这并不意外的场景发出了一连串的轻笑。而那个女孩正兴奋不已，还满怀期待地俯下身朝向他。她身下的长裙大大地散开着，遮住了Jim和她的腿，漂亮得像是一朵盛开的花。

Jim半撑起了上半身，小声在女孩耳边说了几句什么。叫做卡罗尔的女孩一下就涨红了脸，像是要滴出血来。她眼睛都带着笑的推起了Jim的脑袋，结果男孩却故意闪开，反过来把她掀翻在地，挠起了她腰上的痒痒。有人吹了一声长长的口哨，孩子们笑得越来越厉害。几个女孩似乎要过去拉，但实际上也只不过是做做样子。Spock看着歪着头，在女孩耳边轻声细语的那个男孩子。他的视力很好，他能看到Jim的眉眼在逗弄那个女孩时，不管前一秒有多么的严肃执拗，现在全都化成了水一般的温柔……

男孩子们不知道这意味着什么，就连一向早熟的女孩子们也未必知道。这只不过是刚刚莽莽撞撞跑过童年，站在青春期的门口的孩子，在对一切都似懂非懂，充满了一种好奇的朦胧时会做出的，混合着纯洁与情色的玩耍举动。然而Spock是已经明白了的，他已经明白，而正是因为明白，所以他反而只能安静地站在一边。

他又想起Jim躺在自己的大腿上，对着他大声嚷嚷的那句话。“如果一切都能跟棒球一样简单就好啦。”男孩对他说。

但正是因为世界上没有比棒球更简单的事，所以人才会那么地复杂。

他在学校门口拦住了Jim，那会儿距离他们打球已经过了1.78个小时，暮色涌了上来，巨大的太阳沉在地平线上，散发着黯淡的红光。男孩用体育馆的盥洗室冲了个澡，头发湿漉漉的，带着水汽地垂在脸上。他们打算一起去镇上的披萨店来点什么，作为毕业各奔东西的庆祝。

“我有事找你。”Spock抿住嘴。

男孩很明显没有想到过Spock会专门跑回来——他知道瓦肯人所在的高中还有一周时间才放暑假——所以他微微地吃了一惊，下意识地回头看了看他的那群朋友们。

Spock留意到里面有他认识的面孔，有的甚至还很熟，其中就包括了六年前叫嚣着要让Jim好看的荷塞。他们长得更高，也更壮了，肥胖的脸上流露出愚蠢的神情。

Spock从来就没喜欢过他们，然而他们却在最后的两年诡异地崇拜着Jim，屈从在这个男孩的魅力之下。每次看到Jim在这些人之间随意地游走，都会让Spock联想起Ie-matya的驯兽师。他不喜欢Ie-matya，因为它们种族中的一个吃掉了他的I-Chaya。但Jim似乎就是意识不到危险——他也不稀罕别人为此的担心。

“下次不行吗？”他又看了看那群朋友，然后才迟迟疑疑地将脸转向Spock。那双湛蓝的眼睛里满是迟疑与费解。Spock的心又被刺了一下，虽然他知道，在自己升学的两年里，Jim有了很多其他的朋友远远说不上是什么意外之事。

这符合逻辑。

“很紧急。”他平静回答。

这叫少年盯着他多看了会儿，但他没有让自己的面孔暴露出任何可供参考的神色。所以最终，男孩耸了耸肩，他一拽身侧的拉绳，敞开着口的背包就一下闭拢了，只有银灰色的球棒还露出了一个柄在外面。“我和他一起去散个步。”他扭头和朋友们说。“你们先去。”

“要给你留披萨吗？”

“嗯……不用。我喜欢刚出炉的，放冷了就没意思了。”这么说着的Jim将手指比成手枪的形状，biubiu地对着男孩后面的女孩们开了两枪。被瞄准的叫做卡罗尔的女孩看起来更不好意思了。她似乎突然失去了当时拦住Jim的勇气，只是躲在几个朋友的背后，咬着手指地望着他。

“好啦。”就在Spock还盯着那个女孩看着的时候，Jim却已经朝着他走过来。他蹦起来，一把勾住了Spock的脖子，Spock被他拽了个趔趄。因为发育期导致的两个人间两年的身高差，一下子又像是小时候那样的没有了。“别苦着个脸，浑身地不高兴了。我这不是来陪你了嘛，来，说说，”他快活地讲，“你都遇到了些什么事？”

 

要说有事，其实是也没有什么事的。所以两个人有一句没一句地闲搭了一会儿，便也只是沉默地向前走去。幸亏Jim闹腾的能力倒是从来没变过，所以他走在路上，一会儿看看这个，一会儿望望那个，时不时抱怨几句讨人厌的老师，又说起他们的球赛来，他突然想起来地炫耀有女孩子喜欢他。Spock不奇怪，他早就知道了。

太阳终究还是沉到了地平线以下，漫天的繁星从天空的另一面升了上来。他又能望见那颗红色的星星。他已经很久没有想起来，专门抬头在天上找它。可时隔这么久，它还是在那儿，从来都没有变过。认为一颗行星会在短短六年里产生变化是不合逻辑的，然而Spock回想起来的时候，总归还是觉得有什么变了。变化得是自己，而不是自己曾经如此思念的家乡……

他继而想到家乡与自己之间相隔的16.5光年，所以现在自己见到的，也不过是瓦肯在16.5年前发出的光辉。他以为自己一直在看着它，然而就在他的视线中，它早已悄无声息地改变，只是他还尚不能知晓。Surak曾说，一切种下的种子都要经过时间才能结果，所以时间，他永远都不能在种子种下的时候就知道，当初这粒种子是坏的，还是好的。

Jim还在他的身边喋喋不休，他因水而变得柔顺的金发逐渐，重新变成一切都乱糟糟的模样，让这个总是吵吵闹闹的小孩变得更加狂放而没有条理。时不时地，他还会凑到Spock跟前来，用他那双又大又亮的蓝眼睛看着他。那双眼睛里就像是埋藏了黄金，星星尽头的黄金。

他有着一双能伤透女孩心的眼睛。Spock人类的那部分想。他不知道这个念头从何而来，他也很少会用如此情绪化的表述。然而当它们目不转睛，透着笑意地盯着Spock的时候，他就已经知道了。

“你会就读哪所中学？”Spock突然问。“得梅因？”

“哦，不。”男孩夸张地耸了耸肩，“我才不要到那么远的地方去。我想想……镇上的学校就足够了。我的朋友都在这儿，况且，他们都已经习惯我了。我是说……他们不会像看珍稀动物一样地挤破头，只为看看那个大名鼎鼎的George Kirk的儿子长成个什么样。我在这儿待的很舒服，暂时还不打算往得梅因跑。”

他说这话时，Spock没有很意外。他想，他早就该知道这个。

“那么中学毕业以后呢？”他还在问，“你有没有考虑过未来就读的大学？”

“哦伙计，那还远着呢——等我高中的时候再想这事。况且，我也未必去读高中。”Jim对着他扮了个鬼脸。“荷塞打算初中一毕业就去他父亲的修理铺，强尼要去快餐店打打短工。我觉得当酒保还挺酷的……”

“所以你不会考虑进入大学就读。”

Jim挠了挠头，他目光游移着，看起来有点心不在焉。“我还没定，别这样，Spock，你说起话突然像那群磨磨叽叽的老头子。”

Spock没有回答，他只是眨了眨眼，“那么如果你去读大学，”他还想最后努力一次，“你是否会考虑进入星际学院就读？”

男孩露出了一个被冒犯的神情，确实，Spock一直知道，他讨厌军部。“不。不可能，”他今晚头一次果断地说，“怎么会？得了，Spock，我知道你是担心我的未来，但我能找到一条活路的——我不想在这种无聊的事上努力，别总逼我干这干那的，可以不？”

这个答案不知为何让Spock松了一口气。虽然在松了一口气的时候，他觉得自己的内核里，有什么东西，有什么很重要的东西，也随着这么一口气溜了出来，消弭在了空气中。

现在，那儿剩下了一个空洞。透过这个空洞，他的逻辑终于摆脱了那些情感的影响，冷漠地开始了运作。

如果他想要进入星舰服役，进行星空的探索，除了瓦肯科学院外，地球上的星舰学院是他唯一的选择。他只有进入那儿才能有机会触碰到那些星星，他将成为一名军人，然后阵亡，也可能不会。那是他从小到大就一直坚信着自己会走的路。而当他垂下头，盯着两个人脚下的土路时，他想，他也曾经以为这条路可以一直走下去的。

多么愚蠢，可是当球棒划破空气，破竹一般的刺音在空中回响的时候，他确实曾经有过那么一个瞬间，觉得他们可以一直沿着这条路，像是小时候渡过的每一天那样，一直地走下去。

他知道那是不符合逻辑的，他应当为这些人类的感情感到羞耻。或许在地球的六年真的改变了他，改变了他内核里的思考模式。

Jim拉住了他的手，他茫然地盯着停住了脚步的瓦肯人，拉了拉。

“你怎么啦？”他说。“你不开心？别这么小心眼嘛，我也是有我自己想过的人生的——实在不行，等我初中毕业以后，去那个什么学院门口当个修理师，这样你每天从宿舍楼里探出头来的时候，我就可以在楼下跟你挥手——没必要这么垂头丧气的，好吧？你怎么突然比我还像个小孩。”

当Jim说这话的时候，Spock能够感觉到那些感情顺着他们接触的皮肤传来。如此温暖，快乐，就像是鸟儿小巧的心脏，在怦怦地跳动。他感到了一种冲动，一种抓住Jim的食指，轻轻摩挲着的冲动。

但是路已经走到了尽头，他们走到了很久以前，他们每天都会分手的岔路口。Spock把手抽了回去。

“别那么沮丧，好吧。”Jim甚至还想拍一拍他的脸——但因为Spock在一年里像是柳条一样骤然拔高的个头而作罢。“明明小时候看起来一样的。”他不满地咕哝说，“结果却偷偷背着人长个，叛徒。”

Spock知道Jim这句话是想逗他笑。事实上，他真的微微拉动嘴角，露出了一个他所能露出的，最为温和的笑来。

“再见。”他安静地说。

男孩茫然地眨了眨眼，然而随即，这个乐天派的，还完全没有长大，再多的痛苦也还不能让他真正成熟的孩子笑了起来。他像是过去一样地跟Spock挥了挥手。

“再见。”他兴高采烈地回答。


	5. 17岁

17岁

他听到父亲进门发出的响动时，正在照着底稿眷写课题最后要提交的那份报告。这是他花了很多心思才得到的成果，斯宾特教授在阅览过他的初稿时曾赞赏说，只要可以按时完稿，那么这就是瓦肯科学院大门的一块敲门砖。他还记得斯宾特教授那会儿难得露出了点笑意的模样。“你另辟蹊径进行堆栈的方法非常独特，”老瓦肯人一边擦着眼镜，一边慢条斯理地说，“虽然有些地方的构思过于理想化，但总体大方向是正确的。假以时日，从这个角度说不定能取得突破性的进展。虽然他们一向只喜欢批复……的申请。”他微微侧了侧头，最后几个字说得轻不可闻。他又拿起那厚厚一沓的初稿沉吟了几秒，“去完成它。”他说，“然后递交申请，我不会说你的通过率是100%，然而在0.01%的置信区间内，成功率会非常地显著。”

这已经是今年8月教授对他说过的话了，而现在已经是12月末，还有几天，瓦肯历法里的一年就要结束。如果想在明年6月按时向科学院递交申请书，时间已经显得紧张了起来——Spock 73%的同学选择了在11月末尾将自己的终稿寄出，专门给中学生设立的学术委员会会逐篇对此进行审查，并选取优异者发表表彰。审查期至少需要3个月，发表期又要2个月，从这个角度看，Spock已经落后了太多进度。然而瓦肯人却一直有些心烦意乱着，他时常觉得某个结果已至眼前，只待伸手就可以落入掌中，然而越是这样，他反倒越发地迟疑。

当他小的时候，他总觉得瓦肯科学院录取信函上花体的文字都闪烁着熠熠金光，用火漆封印的信口显现出石榴石似的深色，像是人类心头挤出的一滴血。这幻想当然是浪漫化了的，带着人类劣根性的不切实际，然而每每他想起那烫印着花纹的通知书时，就觉得那是可以洗刷掉自己耻辱的宝物，而进入瓦肯科学院以后的生活，自然也该是顺理成章的安宁肃穆。但随着时间的临近，那本该被消灭了的，关于“这样就好了嘛”的怀疑却愈演愈烈，本该好好纹印在信封封口的石榴石烧了起来，将那些幼年时理想化的想象一起化成了火焰。

这让他又凝视了案头的瞻波伽一会儿，那是地球特产的木兰，金灿灿的，做过特殊处理，可以供人养在案头。Spock对花朵本并无偏好，然而Jim在社交网路上删除Spock前，主页最后一张照片的背景正是这些金色的瞻波伽。两年以后，正在浏览进出口商品目录时的瓦肯人留意到，它的观赏保存品被列入了许可交易的范围内。那一天是8月23日，瓦肯人的记忆一向很好。而值得一提的是，自从它出现在了Spock案头的那一刻起，他的效率就开始出现了显著的下降。

他又思忖了几秒，那几乎已经快成为Spock脑海里老生常谈的一个问题：自己到底带不该把这莲一般漂亮的花送进处理器。或者Amenda应该会很高兴能养它，人类向来喜欢这种活泼灿烂的东西，花也好，人也好，都会显得尤其地讨人喜欢。然而想着的Spock却依旧每天坚持地为它更换着维持开放的营养液。直到他转念又想起了阔别2.73年的父亲，这点时间应该已经足够母亲完成那些将情感如此鲜明地暴露在空气中的动作，他想，自己应该先下楼看看父亲，再想丢花的事也不迟。于是他紧绷着的肩膀微微放松了下来。瓦肯人不着痕迹地离开房间，顺着楼梯走了下去。下楼梯时透过楼梯转角装饰性的镜子，他留意到母亲还拥抱着自己的父亲，这让他悄悄压住了自己的步速，用比平时更加重的力度踩着阶梯。等他终于走到了一楼，他看到Sarek坐在沙发上，母亲正洋溢着快乐地在一旁准备着热茶。

他拘谨地朝着父亲行礼，沉默寡言的瓦肯人也同样地朝着他点头示意。他们端坐在座位上，一直等到Amenda给两个人沏上了12月初，雨季开始前才摘下的新茶，气氛才终于由于那蒸腾起的雾气而缓和了点儿。Sarek先开了口，不急不缓地询问了一些Spock学业上的东西。他理所当然地认为自己的儿子会去瓦肯科学院，所以一切讨论的前提都是基于这个。这让年轻的瓦肯人的思绪晦暗不明了一秒，但他并没有将这个假设有误的前提说出口。

他们话题重新兜兜转转了几圈，九年访问工作终于结束的大使，甚至罕见地关心了一下Spock与T’Pring的关系。Spock简洁地说T’Pring已芳心他许，她向他明确表达了哪怕被众人唾弃，她也要追随Stonn到天涯海角的决心。在这件事上，Spock并无强人所难之意，况且私下里，T’Pring主动退婚这件事让Spock偷偷地松了一口气。倘若T’Pring真的坚持要与他一处，那么即使是出于责任，Spock也不能拒绝，然而Spock也一直怀疑着自己是否能与T’Pring相处和谐。他想在太空中度过自己平静的生活，而T’Pring则是一个传统的瓦肯人。当然这些念头，也全都是不必跟父亲提的。

“你跟她分别了6.32年之久，”对此，Sarek抿了口茶，也只是如此评论说，“出现这样的事态并不令人感到意外。我会尽快和部门提交申请，重新为你找到一位新的婚约者。任何为此的担忧都是不必要的。”

这让Spock又想起了那朵总是在书桌上，在风中朝着他轻轻地点头，微微摇曳着的瞻波伽。他把这个念头驱逐了出去。“我是否能有幸得知，James Kirk的近况如何？”他彬彬有礼地询问。“他曾经与我关系亲密，我想，对他的关心是符合逻辑的。”

这让Sarek奇怪地看了他一眼，只有一眼，但不知为何，这让那朵存在于Spock思想里的木兰颤了颤，一片金色的花瓣落了下来。

“James Kirk……”Sarek花了比平日要更长的一段时间，微微沉吟着说，“他即将完成初中的学业，虽然就我所知道的消息，他并没有就读高中的打算。”

当父亲说完这句话时，他又看了Spock一眼。Spock知道那是到此为止的信号，然而由于Jim对他的信息封锁，所以他在这个话题上难得地坚持。“您还知道其余关于他的消息吗？”

“消息嘛，如果说没有，那么是不准确的。然而并不是什么值得称赞的消息。”

“我希望能够了解。”

这一次，Sarek的视线在他身上停留了更长的时间。一直到Spock以为他不会回答以后，他才缓缓地开了口。“他偷了自己继父的车，当然，准确来说，那是属于他父亲的，但Winona Kirk在婚后将其赠送给了他的继父，那么从法律意义上，它的所有人是他的继父。他把它偷了出来，遭到了警方的追捕。”

这句话涵盖的信息让Spock混乱了一秒。“继父？”他重复。

“是的，Winona Kirk夫人在2.13年前带着一位人类男性回到了爱荷华，并将他宣布为自己的丈夫。法律文件齐备，所以并没有什么地方可供质疑。”

“我不知道人类可以在14岁的年纪获得驾驶许可。”

“他没有。他进行了危险驾驶，并且毁掉了那辆车，因此被爱荷华少管所拘留了15天，这件事上了当地的晨报。”

“毁掉了那辆车。”Spock觉得指尖刺痛了起来，他抓住了膝盖上柔软的布料。“他是如何做的？”

“报纸说，他开车向着悬崖冲去，却在最后一刻选择了跳车。车坠入悬崖，但Kirk先生本人安然无恙。这是8月23日的新闻。”

Spock知道自己心不在焉的神色一定非常地明显，因为在又坐了几分钟，他告退离席时，Sarek并没有对此多加阻拦。Amenda站了起来，给了他一个短暂的拥抱。已经比Amenda高了一头的男孩微微地挣开，他登上楼梯所花的时间比平时快了3.17秒。

现在，他启动了电脑。那朵瞻波伽因为带起的气流而不知忧愁地朝他颤了颤，他分了0.73%的神给它——并没有任何的花瓣坠落。

Jim的社交网络页面一如既往地显示着一个黑色的复古锁头，Blocked，它说，如果想访问里面的内容，需要先通过好友验证。Spock不抱希望地发出了申请，然而在0.0073秒后，服务器就显示了驳回：对方将Spock添加入了黑名单中，所以即使是申请消息都不能被投递到对方的邮箱中。早在1.13年前，Spock就知道了这一点，他不抱希望地重新点击了申请，果然，系统依旧显示了拒绝。

他或许应该给Jim进行联络通讯，但Spock知道Jim连自己的号码也一起进行了屏蔽。在2.37年以前，意识到自己社交网络上唯一的好友Jim将自己删除掉了的时候，他曾经就此事发过信息给Jim，当然，询问的讯息从来没能成功抵达过对方的padd。他们最后一次的通讯里，Jim朝他发了火，对他说出了很多脏字。显示屏最后一行显示着Jim当时所说的话。“别回地球来了，傻逼。我不想再见到你。”Spock本认为那是人类出于愤怒而临时出口的“气话”，但现在看来，Jim对此的态度相当认真。

如果对方不愿与自己联络的话，对此强求不仅缺乏逻辑，同时也毫无礼貌。一直以此进行自我安慰的Spock，现在却非常迫切得想要得知Jim的现状。他又凝视了屏幕几秒，知道一直还有一种办法，它会成功，但Spock从未尝试。他又靠回到电脑前的转椅上，屏息思考了会儿。

Jim是不会通过刚注册几分钟，主页上一无所有的陌生人的。然而如果是一个真实火辣的妹子，就Spock对他几年内的了解进行推算，好友申请的成功率会上升47.1%。他知道去哪里购买这样的假账号，供货商询问他喜欢什么样的设定，他告诉对方皆可。

1.73分钟后，他的账号成功登陆，那是一名居住在日本的女性，头像是一只舔着爪子的黑猫，主页上塞满了各种卡通的图片。他向James Kirk点击发送了好友申请。现在正是地球的夜晚时分，Jim通过得很快。

酒吧、夜店、欢笑还有酒精，虚拟真实的体验分享在一瞬间淹没了他。2203年，现场VR制作在社交网络上获得了前所未有的成功。每点开Jim的一条动态，就会身处在爱荷华不同的夜店舞厅里，他能看到那个同样长高了个儿，头发有点长，看起来桀骜不驯，还微微有点变声了的男孩正沙哑着嗓子，对任何点击进入动态的访客喊着话。他站在过于响亮的音乐声中，面对着这样一个如此鲜活，却又如此离经叛道的Jim，感到了阵阵的头晕目眩。

系统提示了有消息接入。Spock清醒了一瞬，他退出VR，把他打开。

在复古的对话框里，他新加上的好友朝他打了声招呼。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：嘿，我看到了你在浏览我的主页记录。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：你是从哪知道我的，顺便，头像不错，我喜欢猫，虽然狗要来得更好。

这让瓦肯人的手指停滞了好几秒，他还没做好跟Jim打招呼的准备，同时他确信，如果让对方知道自己是谁，他极有可能第一时间就被再次拉黑。就在他思忖的时候，通讯栏又跳出了两条。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：你会英文的，对吧？不然你应该也不会加上我。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：也可能你用了翻译器，我希望它有好好把我这堆话翻译给你听。

ジジ：我会说英文。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：棒，这么说你是一个住在西方世界的妹子。日裔？或者你是搬家过来？

Spock将下意识打出的，“这么轻率地认定对方身份是不合逻辑的”删掉。

ジジ：我不大希望谈论这个。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：哦好吧，我知道有些人总是会对自己的想法讳莫如深。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：只是很好奇你为什么会加我。你从哪留意到我的？

Jim Fucking Marvelous：没有恶意，不要紧张，只是我的主页一般不对外开放。我想知道你是因为什么加我的。

ジジ：我听说过你。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：来嘛，再多给点信息，你主动加我时可没有现在这样字字珠玑——难道说，有人向你推荐了我丰满有力的腹肌？

这让Spock停顿了好几秒，他没想到Jim会连自己的腹肌都发到网络上。

还是VR。

ジジ：这非常复杂。

一分钟后。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：我在听。

ジジ：我没有想到你会主动联络我，我相信这并非社交媒体上的通用礼仪。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：但我不是好奇嘛。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：算了，你不想说我也不介意。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：不过，我很在意你名字的发音，介意教我读读嘛？

ジジ：我相信系统自带的翻译器或者任何其他软件都能满足你的这个需求。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：别这样嘛，宝贝，你可真冷淡。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：或许你可以给我解释解释你名字的意思。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：虽然翻译器可以告诉我意思，但我想知道你为什么会取它。

这个问题让Spock微微慌乱了起来。他想，下一次如果他再做这种事，他应该提前做好一个笔记本的详细设定，好在任何时间都能完美应对对方提出来的问题。但他又想，这种事，他应该也只会进行一次。他没有任何冒充他人的兴趣或者癖好。

就在他手忙脚乱地搜索ジジ的词义背景时，通讯栏又闪了闪。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：你不至于连这都拒绝我吧，甜心？可是你主动申请的我哦？

ジジ：是一个很可爱的拟声词。

Spock犹豫了一下，这种极度近似于撒谎，却又不完全是的感觉让他指尖发烫。他几乎是羞赧地打下了第二行。

ジジ：也可以作为老爷爷讲，因为我说话方式有一点太过古旧。

这句话其实是很久以前，Jim说过的句子。当时他对Spock说，不要总像个老头子一样问他将来做什么问个不停。但这种话很常见，不至于会立刻联想到Spock，这两条几乎是瓦肯人能找到的最合理的解释了。他开始坐立难安地等待起Jim的回话。

人类男孩回答的时间，比之前要来得长得多。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：好吧，ジ·ジ。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：那，跟我说说你是个什么样的人，行吗？

ジジ：我认为跟第一次在社交网络上对话的人讨论这个是不明智的。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：第一次

（Jim Fucking Marvelous撤回了消息）

Jim Fucking Marvelous：嗯，确实是第一次。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：你知道像你这样一言不发，问三个问题都不一定回答一个的人，还挺讨人厌的，对吧？

Jim Fucking Marvelous：我当然不是在冒犯，我只是在说，我开始思考为什么要放你通过了。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：我或许不该随便放一个陌生人进入我的好友列表。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：我以后会多注意。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：那么再见咯。

ジジ：等一下。

他还没能确认Jim几次事件后的情况——虽然从目前的情况看，他过得很混乱，并且，脱离常规。

ジジ：我只是还不习惯。

ジジ：我愿意为此而道歉。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：你愿意为此而道歉，哈？

Jim Fucking Marvelous：你以为道歉

（Jim Fucking Marvelous撤回了消息）

Jim Fucking Marvelous：你确实应该道歉。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：老实说，我不知道把你留在我列表里干嘛。

几秒。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：我不知道该不该把你丢在那儿，你这堆非暴力不合作搞得我心烦意乱。

ジジ：我并没有不合作。我很乐意为我们的友谊做出付出。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：好一个有献身精神的人。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：你这话讲得，让我觉得不跟你敲诈点什么，都有些不符合气氛了。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：把你的裸照给我

Spock心停跳了一秒。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：诸如此类的敲诈。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：下回别和人这么说了，好吧。不然我要担心你被人骗了还帮人数钱。

ジジ：谢谢。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：不客气，妈的，我都快习惯了。

ジジ：所以，你原谅我了吗？

Jim Fucking Marvelous：我不知道，我感觉我不高兴的劲儿已经过去了，但我想想还是很不愉快。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：我他妈其实非常不愉快。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：Fucking Unhappy

ジジ：我再次道歉。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：你他妈说个屁的

（Jim Fucking Marvelous撤回了消息）

Jim Fucking Marvelous：总之我就让你在我的列表里了，好吧，ジ·ジ？但你最好别干任何惹我不高兴的事，不然我就要让你从我的列表里滚出去。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：我一点都不想跟你做朋友。

ジジ：谢谢。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：您真是一个礼貌的答录机。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：我要下线了。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：记住，我，希，望，你，安，静，如，鸡。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：不要干任何惹我生气的事，没有三振出局的说法，一次我就把你彻底踹出去你听懂了没有？

Spock不明白像鸡一样安静是什么样的一种状态，但他相信询问这个问题极不明智的。

ジジ：我知道了。我会的。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：好吧，那我走了，拜拜。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：顺便一提，ジジ做网名配黑猫头像几乎都是为了致敬某个超他妈有名的老电影，你他妈的主页第七条就有这部电影的截图。

Jim Fucking Marvelous：我他妈总有一天要被你气出血来，再见，Spock，吃屎去吧。

Spock看着骤然灰下去的Jim的头像，他不知道这个意思是好，还是不好。但他终于可以开始浏览起Jim过去几年主页上的消息。

当他专心致志地做着这个的时候，他没有留意到，那朵如此灿烂、招摇的木兰晃动了一下，一片纯金色的花瓣悄无声息地落在了被推到一旁，眷写了几次都不合Spock心意的底稿上。它将苍白的纸张映出了亮灿灿的颜色。

Spock17岁的最后几天，就这样悄无声息地溜走了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只是随便选了个梗，ジジ是宫崎骏的魔女宅急便里，魔女琪琪的黑猫的名字。ジジ一直引导着几乎是初涉人世开始冒险的琪琪，直到有一天琪琪长大，她可以自己前行了为止。之后ジジ就成为了一条普通的黑猫，再也不会说话。然而琪琪已经获得了可以自己飞行的力量。  
> 好几年前看的老电影了，如果有情节记错请勿责怪。


	6. 19岁

“你样子大变了。”这是他今天第三次听到这句话了，“我还记得你离开爱荷华时的样子呢。只有这么点的个头儿，脸圆圆的，总是垂着个眼睛，不怎么喜欢说话……”

“但你现在可是长个儿了，”在爱荷华居住了好几十年的老人们又说，“脸也有棱角了，像个大人了……Spock，”他们喊他的名字，“你可是出落成一个帅气小伙儿啦。”

这寻常的寒暄让Spock又低低地应了一声，他藏在袖子里的手指因为完全无法掌控的对话而偷偷地绞在了一起——说实话，最初这些人能认识自己，就跟Spock一点关系都没有。他们认得他，完全是因为他们认得James Kirk，讨厌，烦人，到处闯祸，却又尤其知道要怎么讨老人开心的，活蹦乱跳的James Kirk。他可是个会爬上门外的橡树大声吆喝，让老太太们分自己一份苹果派，好在吃着苹果派的时候，能连说带比划地给这些老头老太太们讲出一大堆事儿的小开心果。而Spock，Spock不过是跟在Jim身后，沉默寡言，即使被老人们问候，也说不出几句话的小跟班罢了。

但是每次跟着Jim一起来的时候，他也同样会被老人们塞上一份刚刚出炉的小苹果派，跟Jim是同一炉烤出的两份。于是，在Jim左顾右看，大快朵颐的时候，Spock就会认认真真地跟老太太们要上一份垫纸，然后小心翼翼地用牙齿的一侧咬着。

Jim一般比Spock吃得快，一个小份儿的苹果派，他三口两口地就能吞下肚。吞完后，他就要开始无聊地去偷Spock手里的派，罔顾Spock“你无需偷取，如果想吃的话可以直接向我要取”的发言，美其名曰“让你慢慢吞吞地吃下去，到晚上都不一定能吃得完。我这是替你减负，减负，你知道吗”。而当他振振有词地偷派时，这些老人们就会在院子里的躺椅上，对着他们指指点点，哑然失笑。

他没有在Jim过去居住的农场里找到他要找的那个男孩儿——事实上，他甚至都没能找到Kirk一家祖传的农场。一座摩天大楼在几十亩的土地上拔地而起，让本来偏僻的郊区成为了年轻人们夜生活的新去处。几次碰壁之后，终于有人告诉他，Winona Kirk在一年以前卖掉了农场，跟她的丈夫转去了天鹅星住了。James Kirk？不知道，可能跟Winona一起走了吧。反正，他是个知名的坏小子，绝大多数时候都看不到他的人影，走与不走，跑到哪里去，差别都是不大的。

Spock对此有个个人的猜测。他认为Jim并没有离开爱荷华，或者至少，他应该还在地球上。那些动态照片中出现的背景建筑，都具备着强烈的人类风格。也正因此，Kirk一家离开了此地也就意味着，James Kirk现在正孤身一人地在无人知道的地方四处漂泊，年仅16，尚未成年，唯一可以依靠的文凭，是一张初中毕业证。

说他没有为此担心，是不合逻辑的。但他又实在找不到更多清楚这件事的人——先不说他能否在这么久之后还找得到那些人类同学，仔细想想，在爱荷华居住的6.23年里，其实他跟James Kirk也从未拥有过任何共同好友。他们年龄不同，年级不同，而对于小孩子来说，3岁实际上可以差出很多的东西来。所以，他最后兜兜转转，找了半天，最后也只好回到他们还小的时候，会在等待开往得梅因的公车时顺便去讨派吃的，车站前的几户人家。

他们认出了他，不仅如此，还邀请他到家里来，喝上一杯热茶，或者像老样子那样，来上一份苹果馅心都快溢出来的，香喷喷的热派。

“他们好多人都以为你不会回来了。”坐在他对面的吉登斯老太太说，“Jim说，你申请了瓦肯科学院，跟地球上的星际学院差不离，甚至比星际学院还要好。他估计你毕业后会留在学院教书，做做研究什么的。而当时我就对他说，我说，嘿，你等着瞧吧，Jim，Spock不可能一辈子在瓦肯生活的，就算他要在那儿读完大学，也肯定会回到地球来看你。结果现在呢，你看，我说得是对的。”

“他谈起过我。”他有些意外。

“他怎么可能不谈起你——当然啦，一开始他不愿多谈。有段时间，他甚至一次都没有来看望过我们。然后又有一天，他出现了，独自一人，穿着皮夹克，牛仔裤，一看就知道，是那种满脑子都是怎么得到小姑娘注意的年纪了——所以我们就问他，说，嗨，Jim，你的best friend Spock去哪里啦？他马上就沉下脸来，说你们掰了，别再问了，他不知道，他不管，他不在乎。他又为这事耿耿于怀了几天，只要我们一提起你，他就会生气。结果到了第五次，他就开始主动念起你了。这一开始——根本就是一发不可收拾。我都不愿意听了，他还要反反复复地说起你。这跟派恩斯现在还在念叨他50年前被自己初恋甩了的故事是一样的……”

“嘿，我可没有动不动就说起50年前被初恋甩的事。”另一个老头嘟嘟囔囔地放下了啤酒，“至少没有那个小兔崽子那么多。”

“是啦是啦，派恩斯，你说什么都是对的。但总之，Spock，他不可能不提起你的。我到现在都不知道Jim是读几年级，有些时候，我甚至还得算算才知道他今年多大了，但至于你，你什么时候毕业，有可能读哪，最近又获得了什么瓦肯的特殊奖项，像这样的消息我可是听得耳朵都快生出茧子了。”

“耳朵不会因为这种原因而生茧子。”Spock认真地作答，“您大可放心。”

他知道这话听上去有多蠢，所以也就如他所料的，这些老人们顿时便哄笑成了一团。但是当他故意做出一副无辜的神情的时候，他的心里却转着其他的念头。

他不知道该用什么态度来思考这件事：Jim很有可能一直在关注他。他曾以为，他对James Kirk的关心是完全单方的，但现在看来倒是并非如此……可他从未在任何公开场合谈及自己申请瓦肯科学院的事。就连身边的同学，也并不清楚Spock具体递交申请的时间——然而Jim却说得没错，他确实是在5月，而不是大多数学生会选择的3月做出正式投递的求学信。

他想知道Jim是怎么知道自己会选择瓦肯科学院，并且还能具体到哪个月份的。只有Spock自己的通讯终端，还有瓦肯政府与科学院的档案库内能查阅到相关资料。而政府的数据库自然，是会经过层层加密……

没有任何理由认为Jim冒着违法的风险破解数据库，绕了一个大圈，就是为了得到Spock的最新表现记录。这没有逻辑，这非常荒谬……

他完全可以直接问我的。Spock茫然地想。

“所以，我猜，你并没有就读瓦肯科学院？”坐在桌对面的老太太还在冲着他眨眼睛。“你穿着舰队的制服。”

“我申请了星际学院，在几天前刚刚注册完毕。”

“Jim会高兴死的，虽然我有段时间没见过这个小鬼头了。不管怎么说，我很高兴你能回来，说不定你有办法能让他回学校去接着读书。毕竟，他最听你的话了。”

“……不。”Spock的手指偷偷攥成了拳，“事实上……我们曾经有很长一段时间都不曾联系。后来，在关系恢复后，他也拒绝和我进行更深层次的交流。他有时会和我通讯，但是动不动就会说我‘很烦’，他很‘讨厌’我，希望我‘闭嘴’……我们间的关系并不融洽，吉登斯太太。所以虽然我会尝试劝说，但恐怕，我会让您失望的。”

当他这么说的时候，他注意到，桌边的人都露出了极微妙的表情。

“你认为他讨厌你？”那个亲手为他们烤派，可以说是看着他们从小长大的吉登斯太太若有所思地望着他。

“他已亲口告知，我不认为这还可以另作他解。”

“‘讨厌’也未必会是……可是，既然你这么认为，为什么你还会回来？我相信以你的性格，如果你坚信James Kirk不愿见你，那么你并不会对他纠缠不放。”

这句话让Spock的脸上微微浮现出了些许的绿晕，他知道这是极不恰当的，更何况，听上去还有一点点的荒谬。然而事实就是，他知道James Kirk讨厌他，他的造访毫无疑问地不受欢迎。但在下穿梭机的下一秒，他就预定了前往爱荷华州的机票。在学院办理完手续后，他一发下行李箱，就马上搭车赶了过来。

但这可以解释，他想。他可以解释。

“我……”他斟酌着词句，“我相信在远距离旅行后，回到曾经居住过的地方，拜访相识的人关乎礼仪。”虽然在他购买机票时，他还没有拜访其他人的计划，在发现Jim的房子被拆掉前，他没有，“况且确实，我离开时并未与他正式道别，我相信这冒犯到了他，成为了我们关系恶化的契机。而对自己过去的错误做出修正，是合乎逻辑的。”是合乎逻辑的，“即使他不肯接受，我也有必要表达歉意。”

一直抿着啤酒的派恩斯先生，此时眼睛眯成了一条线，“你可以直接通过那些通讯软件道歉的，你知道吧，嗯？就是年轻人们用的，各种各样奇奇怪怪的软件……如果你想道歉，你大可以这么做，完全不需要千里迢迢地跑来。”

有什么东西在他的胃里滚了一下，他不明白那是什么。

“我相信这样会更有诚意。因为他最气恼的就是当年我的不告而别，所以当面致歉是我必须承担的一部分责任。”

“那么，道完歉后，你打算怎么办？”

Spock这个倒是回答得很快：“我会尊重Jim的意见。所以如果他愿意原谅我，我们会继续做朋友。但如果他不能接受，我会接受这个苦果，重新返回学院完成自己四年的学习，并且再也不来打扰他。”

“我跟你说过，”派恩斯先生没有瞅他，只是瞪着吉登斯太太，“有些人的脑子就是会装满石头。”

“闭嘴，派恩斯——毕竟从他的角度，确实是Jim说他讨厌他的。”吉登斯太太忧心忡忡地把脸转了回来，“我可以把他经常去的那家夜店的地址给你。但你要知道，我认为你们之间的关系并不是……你所想的那样。”

人类永远会在结果落定前，心存着一丝关于转机的希望。

Spock对此不置可否，他不愿在此事上过多争执，所以他只是接过了吉登斯太太写在纸上的地址。他说：“我知道。”

但那于事无补。

 

Explicit夜店位于整个爱荷华最大的娱乐广场，它的前身是得梅因的百货商场。两年前，一位猎户星人盘下了这块地皮，然后创造出了这个由酒精与软性毒品铸成的乐园。它们并不违法，但毫无疑问也称不上道德。Spock一度担心自己会因为未满20岁而被逐出次地，但是从他踏入夜店到现在，还没有过任何人盘查他的身份证件。

他能嗅到空气中神经毒素的气味——有点像樱花，或者鲜桃，总之，比起它潜在的威胁性，这味道倒是相当讨喜的好闻。Spock知道，这种神经毒素可以说是哺乳类动物最钟爱的致幻剂之一，很多人宣称，不够剂量的毒素有益身心，却不会带来任何灾难性的后果。

然而Spock对此一直持相对保守的态度。他并非是为了声色犬马而造访此地，所以他选择一边屏住呼吸，一边维持自己的心灵屏障在一个稳定的平衡，之后，他开始推开人群，试图在其中寻找一位金头发，蓝眼睛，毫无疑问也不该出现在此地的未成年男性。

他的搜索进展缓慢，似乎人人都认识这位大名鼎鼎，爱玩爱闹“什么都敢试”的Jim Fucking Marvelous，或者更简单一点的，J。他们赌咒发誓说，这个男孩“几分钟前”，还在跟他们一起喝酒痛饮，但转过头，他又不知道溜到什么地方去了。

“你总能找到他的，小子。”一位差点吐在他身上的男士醉醺醺地说，“他整晚整晚地泡在这儿，不管是谁请他喝酒都来者不拒——现在，我猜他正跟某个人一起大喝特喝呢。再过一会儿，他准会回来。”

这个保证，很明显，并不能给Spock带来任何的心理安慰：James Kirk每天都泡在这么一个明显对身体有害的地方，身为未成年人，却坚持过量饮酒。那些文献提过的，关于神经毒素，酒精，还有昼夜颠倒对生物体的危害，都让回忆起来的Spock感到了一阵焦心，还有些许的恼怒。夜店舞厅中传来了震耳欲聋的鼓点儿，也同样将瓦肯人搅得心烦意乱。他可以完全竖起自己的心灵屏障，将自己和周遭彻底地屏蔽，但这样他对周围的感知也会被削弱，他没有办法在Jim出现的第一秒就及时发现他。各色各样的女人——还有男人，在盯着他的头发还有耳朵指指点点，Spock怀疑，有一个瓦肯人的消息完全是在不胫而走。

而那个被他付了100信用点小费的酒保，也同样证实了他的猜测：“James Kirk刚刚就在这儿，差不多一刻钟以前？我还告诉了他，我们今晚有了个瓦肯人。”

Jim听完这话后又坐了两分钟，虽然按照酒保的说法，他看起来有点烦躁，还有点坐立难安。“然后，有个黑发的妞儿过来问他要不要去做点更好玩的事去，他马上就跟她手牵着手，一起从后门跑了。”那个酒保甚至对着他暗示性地笑了笑。“虽然这不符合他的风格——他一般不会两句话还没说完，都不了解对方就立场离场撤退的，但总之，你今晚怕是找不着他了。你可以明天再来，他肯定还在这儿……所以，需要来点什么吗，先生？你还没有说要什么呢。”

Spock摇了摇头，即使酒精对于瓦肯人无效，他也无意打破地球关于20岁前不得饮酒的规定。况且，那些神经毒素似乎已经对他产生了作用，不然不能解释，当他理解酒保暗示的意思后，突然出现的，无法克制的焦躁感。

就像是有东西突然出现在他的胸膛里，继而堵在了那儿。这让Spock更加确信，这里的环境有害健康，不宜久留。他飞速地告辞，没有理会酒保落在他脸上的奇怪的目光。他还问了酒保后门的位置，虽然正如他所料，当他从后门出去时，Jim早就不在那儿了。

那是条肮脏漆黑的小巷，比起神智不清的吻与泥泞不堪的性事来说，更像是纪录片中，抢劫与杀人案的发生地点。饶是如此，Spock也不得不迈过了三对在地上滚做一团，却连解开对方裤子都做不到的昏头昏脑的男女，跌跌撞撞地从巷子里走了出来。

他现在绕回到了Explicit的正门。就在这会儿，夜晚的狂欢还远远没有结束，但对于还没赶到的人来说，时间又来得太迟了。所以，路上的行人反倒不多，三三两两的，倒也方便行走。

Spock深吸了一口气，冰冷的风拍在他的脸上，让他比刚离开夜店时神志要清醒了许多。他决定绕着Explicit再走两圈——他在9月拒绝瓦肯科学院后，改申了星际学院，这申请的更改本身就来得仓促，再加上手续的繁杂，所以一拖便到了11月。地球的学院早已正式开学，他无法再落下更多的课程，所以明天，他必须回到学院继续自己的学业。而专程在周末购买短程机票折腾来回这件事本身又不具有逻辑。因此，倘若他今天见不到Jim Kirk，那恐怕短时间内，他怕是不会再有机会见他了。

不过，他心想，就算一次见不到，也没什么事。他本来就是来和Jim道歉的，而这歉意已经拖了这么久，再多半年或者少半年，看起来也没什么大事。为此而感到焦躁，本身就是不合逻辑的。

但当他这么安慰自己的时候，某个部分，一个他难以理解，却要比逻辑来得更加复杂的部分，却以一种粘稠的形式充满了他的肺部，就像是存在了许久，却直到今天才被发现了的淤积。这让他想要呼吸，大口地呼吸，好把堵塞的感觉给吐出去，然而事实上他却做不到，即使在意识的努力控制下，他的呼吸还是要比平时来得更浅，也来得更快。

他的肺部不可能存在堵塞的，他心想，最新的体检结果显示他非常地健康。

那么，就只能是由于毒素，由于酒吧里那些让人产生幻觉，好叫人纵情声色的迷雾。

Spock突然止住了步子。他下意识地向四下望了一圈，就好像自己刚刚大声说了什么怪话，下意识地担心被人发现。

路上没有什么人。

他也没有说出任何的怪话。

他又看了一圈。

粘稠的感觉还在那儿，让他愈发难以呼吸了。

或许，他想，他又开始走了起来。或许，他还是希望今晚能够见到Jim的，不是之后不知道什么时候的时间，而是现在，立刻，马上。因为正如他今天所见，James Kirk所处的环境实在是叫人不敢恭维。如果他有机会劝一劝Jim的话，那么说不定Jim可以早日回到正道上。赶紧摆脱这些不良的诱惑与影响。Spock对这个解释感到了满意。Jim完全可以学好，他的脑子很聪明，可以做许多的大事，而不是像现在这样……

像现在这样……

“我们之间的关系并不融洽，吉登斯太太。所以虽然我会尝试，但恐怕，我会让你失望。”

不是。他心想。

“我只是想尽快向他表示歉意，我并不愿对他的生活做出过多的干预。”

他终于意识到自己正越走越快，却没有任何走这么快的目的。这个念头出现的瞬间让他下意识地刹住了步子，他开始强迫自己重新放缓下速度来。

即使自己劝说他，他意识到，“讨厌”着自己的James Kirk也根本就没有理由听取他的意见。毕竟，说到底，他算是个什么东西，能够随随便便地干涉其他人的生活呢？

对于James Kirk，他算是个什么呢？

这些可悲的想法，不管是他无权干涉James Kirk的人生，还是理论上，他甚至不应该为James Kirk的生活忧心忡忡的事实，一齐地击中了他。

他停了下来，发觉自己正瞪视着商店橱窗里，自己在玻璃上映出的倒影。而那个倒影也站在原地，面无表情地回望着他。

那是个有点陌生的男人，甚至可以说是极为陌生的男人——如果将他，与跟Jim是朋友的，少年时的Spock做一个比对的话。

Amenda曾在他小时候担心过，他有些时候会显得过于柔软，过于的……谦和，绝大多数时候被人欺负，即使被欺负也要拼命忍耐……想是这样，乖巧，温顺，循规蹈矩的特征，正在从男人长成的棱角中渐渐地消退。

他仿佛变成了另外一个人，一个并没有那么的乖巧，并没有那么的逆来顺受，并没有那么的……愿意为了被接纳而隐藏自我……

他变成了另外的一个人。一个可以在努力了那么多，付出了那么多，已经完成了面试程序，让瓦肯科学院的院长都表示说，虽然你的血统“特殊”，但因为你出色的表现，瓦肯科学院的大门向你敞开之后，冷冷地退后一步，无动于衷地说出，“我对此感到抱歉，因为我必须要拒绝你们的邀请”的……陌生的男人。

“我相信这不会破坏你们的申请记录，”那个昂首挺胸的瓦肯人朗声说，“因为正如部长所言，我并非‘纯正的’瓦肯，想来这不会给你们带来任何的损害”。

轮廓坚毅了许多，姿神端严，凤眼生威，已经不再是小小的苹果脸，眉目清秀的男人沉着地点了点头，然后头也不回地走了出去。

他变了，他心想。从他14岁那年，决定要离开Jim的时候，他就已经开始了变化——他以自己的方式开始了成长。

他不再是那个亦步亦趋，追在众人“想象中”应有的那个瓦肯形象中的小孩。

而Jim，他也同样变化了，在Spock看不见的地方，他以同等程度的孤独经历了自己的14岁，16岁。他也不再是那个满心只是玩闹，高兴的时候快乐来得快，生气的时候脾气来得也快的男孩。

他必然不可能再是站在Spock身边，扛着棒球棒，指着天边的云彩，发誓说，“我要将你的苦闷全部击穿”的小孩。

他们确实不再是曾经是朋友的他们了。他们不能知道，自己是否还能再拥有儿时那样，简单而亲密的关系。

某种东西从他的胃里升起，又悄无声息地落了回来。

他们确实如Spock先前所说，“我也不知道我们两个是否还能被称为朋友。”

但是，他想，即使如此，他还是想见到他。

他早就知道，却一直在否认着的事实。

他是因为想想要见到James T. Kirk——跟道歉无关，跟劝说无关，只是单纯地因为他想要见到他，因为这么简单的一件事，所以千里迢迢地从洛杉矶赶来的。

他想要见他。

他是为了见他，才到这里来的。

 

不知为何，在承认了这个后，Spock反倒松了一口气。他可以为了尊严而冒天下之大不韪地拒绝瓦肯科学院，自然，也可以为了来见Jim而违背逻辑。他将会在地球就读整整四年，在这期间，他有足够多的时间可以专程赶往爱荷华。他并非一定要在今晚把人找到。

他几乎是随意地最后环视了一圈。

也正是在这圈，他见到了他心心念念，一直想见到的那个人。

说来可笑，踏破铁鞋无觅处，如今的得来却依旧让人不禁哑然失笑。

他是知道Jim变成了什么样子的，如何从一个男孩变成了一个男人。他是会不停发送照片到社交媒体上的那种人，而Spock又得到了他主页的访问权——有段时间，只要Spock点击浏览器框，最常访问里就会蹦出Jim的主页地址。于是，他不得不清空浏览记录，开启无痕浏览的模式。直到最终，他开始发现自己不需要思考，只是手放在键盘上，就可以凭借肌肉记忆地打出那一长串的字符

他知道James Kirk变成了什么样子的，因为他一直对他非常关注。他清楚Jim高了，瘦了，就连他的身形也跟Spock一样，在某一天的照片上，一下子地“长”开了。

但是知道和看到，到底还是存在着差别的。所以在看到男孩的那个瞬间，他的第一反应依旧是，他真的长大了。

他的个子变得高高的，目测有六英尺左右，只比Spock矮上几英寸。他的身形也壮实了很多，身上的衣服是蓝色斜纹款，是那种在机修厂之类的地方常见的工作服。高高撸起的袖子露出了健壮有力的小麦色的手臂，洋溢着那种性方面的吸引和俊俏。而他的容貌，区别于那青春洋溢的肉体，却表现出了极为特别的神气来。

那是一种混合着不屑与蔑视似的神态，常常出现在那些对所有事都冷眼旁观，明明对气氛感到难耐，却偏偏要活力四射，露出笑容的人的脸上。一旦离开了被注视的场合，那掩盖式的快乐就会像现在这般如此迅速地消失，变成一种空洞的漠然，还有“与我无关”式的无动于衷。

而现在，那男人正是露出了这样一副的表情。他本来是垂着脸，跟酒保所说的黑发女孩贴着面颊的。黑发女孩背对着他，看不清表情，只有身体在微微地颤抖着，就像是刚刚听到了有史以来最为动人的情话与许诺。

Jim抬起眼来，他看了他。

他看着他。

于是，当他缓缓吻过那个女孩的耳垂，继而在耳鬓亲昵厮磨的时候，天蓝色的眼睛，就一直落在他的身上。

“J？”女孩挣了挣，她的声音不高，却足以让瓦肯人听清了，“我们可以去旅馆……这儿人能看见。”

人能看见。

“那就让他们看。”那个男孩，或者，男人轻声说，“让他们好好地看。”

他收回了凝视着Spock的视线，重新捧起女孩的面庞，就像是对待全世界最稀罕，也是最易碎的珍宝般，如此珍视地将嘴唇缓缓印在了她的唇上。

他的眼睛被轻轻颤动着的睫毛所遮挡，带着繁星般瑰丽的流光溢彩。

即使在这种时候，Spock站在原地，默默地想着。即使是这样的时候。

即使是这样的时候，他的眼睛也还是那样的明亮与无辜。

就像是山野间奔跑的鹿，在疲倦后垂下眼来，啜饮清澈的小溪。

这曾经在他们小时候发生过。

只是不是这样的站位，不是他站在这头，Jim站在那头。他们曾经是站在一起的。

他们曾经一起吃着冰淇淋，然后看到Jim的母亲与某个陌生男性一起，消失在商场大楼的门口。

只是那时候，在Jim身边的他还不明白。

Spock慢慢将自己隐没入了黑暗中。

他已经没什么可做的了。

 

 

在那之后的夜晚，还有很多很多之后的夜晚里，他的梦中出现了一对那样好看的蓝眼睛。

Spock到底还是没有再回去找他。

因为Jim想让他知道的，他已然全部知晓了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我发誓，这篇是HE。


	7. 22岁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为Lofter最近屏蔽得厉害，这部分修改了太多次，以至于我也不知道读起来效果如何……我希望它还可以

他听到了一阵敲门声。

第一次听到时，他甚至没能辨认出这敲门声来自自家家门。毕竟从情理上讲，他素来独来独往，在学院几乎没有什么会专程上门拜访的朋友——就算有，他们也大多了解了瓦肯人对于独处和个人空间的需求，所以至少会在来访前提前告知。因此打一开始，他就没有想过，自己的房门居然会被敲响。

但现在，它真的响了，声音还很急促，时间是人类意义上的三更半夜，凌晨1:27，即使是牛奶推销员，也不会选择在这种时刻上门。

他又扫视了一遍电脑上的办公文档，在确认无误后保存并锁定了计算机。然后他站起身，朝着门口走去。

门外，站着一个30岁上下的男人。一头整齐的黑发，整洁的衣装，皱着个眉头，看上去正是那种耳根子很软，还爱操心的老好人的类型。他站的很吃力，因为他肩膀的一侧正扛着一个东西。

一个人。

Spock感到自己的血冻住了。

那个男人抬眼看到了他，他开始说话，虽然他的话现在完全钻不进Spock的耳朵里，“噢，你终于来开门了，我还以为这儿……”

因为Jame T. Kirk正软软地趴在男人的肩上，像是晕过去了一样，失去了意识。

他的理智一定发挥了作用，因为他没有在意识到那是Jim的瞬间把那个男人掀翻在地。但他其实也不能完全确定，因为下一秒的时候，不知怎地Jim就已经到了他的怀里，而他抱着Jim，开始大步朝着客厅里的沙发走去。在这一切完成前他甚至都来不及思考那个陌生的男人是谁。

他将Jim安顿在了沙发上——男孩的脸脏兮兮的，但呼吸还算是平稳。除了那股子浓烈的酒精味外，让Spock心里警铃大作的是空气中弥漫的，人类鲜血特有的铁锈味儿。他扯开Jim身上的紧身皮夹克，甚至还不小心拽掉了几粒纽扣，好方便Jim多获得一点空气。医疗箱被Spock存放在了客厅的抽屉里，但他不确定里面有没有可以帮助人类止血的药物。就目前来说，Jim看上去并没有什么外伤，但是血的味道却很浓重……

在他迅速思考着该这么做的时候，那个被他忘在脑后，还跟着他一起进了屋的男人突然出了声。

“老天，你可真够急的。”他说，“虽然你把他抢过去的样子真的蛮凶，不过幸好，我不讨厌因为这种事而凶巴巴的人。”

他想起来地，终于抽空抬头看了他一眼。他应该和那个男人道谢，或者询问一下，Jim到底是怎么回事。但他的脑子此刻正乱糟糟地挤成一团，在压抑住瓦肯人保护珍重事物的本能后，他唯一剩下的思绪只来得及思考三录仪被存放在了何处。

“我是医生，Leonard McCoy，现在在舰队的医学院服役。”这个年龄很明显已经超过了普通医学生的范畴，很明显，是因为技术水平而被特别征召了的男人举起了手，“成了，没必要担心，我已经替他治好了他的脑袋——如果你是在担心他的伤口的话。他是从快速路上摔下去时磕到的脑袋，当时确实流了不少血，不过好在没伤到脑子，只是有点轻微的脑震荡，静养一段他就完全可以康复。”

磕到了脑袋，“他应该去医院。”

McCoy似乎受到了冒犯，“你以为我想不到吗？我们才从医院回来。老天，我才是当医生的那个。我甚至可以给你看我们刚刚在医院的挂号单和诊疗书。”

确认了Jim并没有迫在眉睫的生命危险，至少，从逻辑角度上说不会有后，Spock终于重新站起了身。他一边道谢，一边朝男人伸出手去。

“……你干嘛？干嘛？什么，你还当真要看挂号单和诊疗书。靠，我只是随便说着玩玩的——好吧好吧幸亏我PADD里还有，给你！瓦肯的尖耳朵，我以前怎么不知道你们是这么容易疑心的种族。”

他没有理会医生的讽刺——确实，如他所言，他今晚的关心则乱，行动上实在不能算很有礼貌。但他还是一边翻阅着诊疗书，一边尽可能地表示感激，“谢谢你。虽然我不知道你是如何知道的我……”

“他告诉我的。”McCoy朝着沙发上的男孩努了下嘴，“其实我本来想让他在医院过夜，但今晚病房的病人实在有点多。”

Spock不能抑制他的惊讶。虽然在某种程度上，这又显得情理之中。

“……你确实是叫Spock对吧。”McCoy怀疑地问，“虽然我看得出来，你确实认得并且关心他，但你这表情就跟被雷打过一样。”

“这里并没有落雷，医生。”他试图缓和气氛似的讲着，但这看起来并不好用，黑发男人只是更加费解了——或许他们还没熟到可以用这种方式缓和气氛的程度。所以，Spock重新板住了脸。“我确实是Spock，谢谢你送他过来。我可否问问发生了什么事？他似乎还处在急性酒精中毒的状态中。”

“你是说醉酒。”McCoy翻了个白眼，“对，对，他确实是喝醉了没有错，但你可别以为他是不小心翻车受伤的。他还没醉到那种地步。”

按照McCoy医生的说法，今天午夜时分，66号公路处发生了一起械斗。“七八个进过局子留过案底的小流氓聚在一起，决定要接着犯浑。”

他们携带偷来的相位枪袭击了快速道旁的一家旅社，在洗劫房间后，又试图将几位受害者一起拖拽回车上。受害者的尖叫引来了路过的Jim。

“然后我们这位傻小伙儿，虽然手无寸铁，却还是站了出来——他试图用摩托妨碍他们的方向——结果当然啦，摩托撞不过汽车，他的轮胎直接被那几个垃圾的相位枪击爆了，他本人就直接被弹到了公路底下。”

但这成功拖住了匪徒，让警方有时间赶到，将他们绳之以法。

“而我从快速道底下捞起这小子的时候，他是真的被磕傻了，原地坐了得有快十分钟，才终于想起个人名来，那就是你。于是我问到你的地址和联系方式后，决定跟你联络，结果一听到这个，他脑子就突然好使了，死都不肯让我给你打。我只好先把他送到医院。给他上点滴时，他还要我保证不会联络你。为了让他闭嘴，我答应他了。”McCoy耸了耸肩，“我确实没有联络你嘛，我是直接找上的门。总之，今天病房因为这事挤满了人。连诊疗室都是。我今天本来不当值，那儿的医生也足够，所以他们说不用我在那儿候着后，我就把这小子捡回去了——目前他的外伤已经全部治疗完毕，我可以和你保证，接下来只需要在家静养就成了。但我还是不放心他一个人待着，万一有什么情况，晕家里都不一定有人发现。所以我觉得，还是把他送来比较好。”

他们一起看了眼睡在沙发上，脸色还很苍白的男孩。

“你不是非要照顾他的，你知道吧？”McCoy说，“如果你很忙，我也可以。”

Spock凝视着他，今晚第一次地，无比严肃地点了点头，他郑重地保证：“我会照顾好他。”

McCoy又盯着他，用古怪的神色看了好一会儿，像是在判断他到底值不值得信任。不管他得出的结果如何，最后，他的肩膀还是一下松懈了下来：“好吧好吧，那就这样吧。年轻人的事，我懒得搞懂——如果遇到什么问题，你可以拨这个号码给我。”他潦草地写了张字条，“医嘱我刚刚已经发到你PADD上了。他确实还在醉酒，但三个小时内他还不能注射醒酒针，应为刚打完别的针剂，混在一起打可能会出现药物反应……我这儿留一针给你。然后还有这些是医院开的药，主要就是修养安神的，够吃三天。三天后来医院复查，到时候直接找我就成。”

“谢谢您。”

“没事。”McCoy拿起挂在门口的大衣，“他应该过会儿就醒了，促进肉体愈合的药剂大多都有点安眠效果，但我搬他的时候感觉，安眠的劲儿应该快要过去了。你可以给他煮点醒酒汤，哦对了，你们瓦肯人不会醉酒，总之你就用蜂蜜、橄榄、芹菜……”

蜂蜜、橄榄和芹菜，虽然复制机做出来的食物口感实在让人不敢恭维，但临时充数总还是可以的。在把这些食材放进电磁炖锅的时候，Spock还思索了一下，要不要干脆把Jim抱到床上去睡。但他的卧室是在里间，倘若Jim真的醒了，忙着照顾锅的他恐怕难以察觉。

——这男人想要自己消失不见的时候，翻窗能跑得有多快，Spock已经通过他们短暂的童年故事了解得一清二楚。所以最终，他也只是给在沙发上睡着的Jim盖了条毯子，替他垫好了一个临时的枕头，然后用纸巾为他擦了擦，医院没来得及处理的，脏兮兮的面部。

当他这么做的时候，男人咕哝了一声，从原先的仰躺改成微微地朝Spock侧身。被重新擦干净的脸，反倒比清醒时更显露出几分的恬静与安然来——这时的他看上去倒仿佛还是一个小孩子。即使知道他早就跨过了成年的关口，可看到他像这样抓着枕头缩成一团，像是梦到了什么好东西一样，轻轻地咂起嘴的时候，却又让人忍不住心软起来。

Spock想，他对Jim一贯都是心软的，唯一一次硬起骨气决定要离开他，最后兜兜转转，却还是回到了他的身边。

他又想起了从自己离开以后，Jim对自己的，既不像是对待朋友，也不像是对待仇敌的微妙态度。他还想起Jim意识开始恢复后，第一个想到的名字竟然是自己的。如果说在那个瞬间，瓦肯人的心里没有微微一动的话，那是不可能的。但倘若用理智，用永远不会失误的逻辑去思考，那么只凭此就认为，Jim对自己怀有旧情，又毫无疑问地来得太可笑了一些。

但无论Jim对自己是否怀有旧情，Spock都已经知道，自己对Jim是真的怀有着一种感情，一种让他想要抛却理智，到对方身边去的感情。

“……你到底在想什么，”终于，他微微地吐出了口气，在等待炖锅炖汤的同时，小心翼翼地坐在了男孩身边。

或许是因为这微不可察的声音，或许是因为他坐下时，沙发微微地弹动。当他扭过脸去，想要再看看这个醒着时无时无刻不抻拽着自己的心，睡着的时候，却又无辜到让人又好气，又好笑的青年的时候，他才发现，那双在他梦里出现了无数次的蓝眼睛睁开了，此时此刻，正微微弯起来，非常温柔地看着他。

他的呼吸停滞了。不是因为这明明问心无愧，却不知为何带上了几分鬼鬼祟祟意味的举动被人给抓了包，而是因为Jim笑起来的样子，他明亮得像是恒星般永不熄灭的眼睛，就是可以带上一种让所有观者都心脏停跳式的，英俊的美丽。

那是从心底露出来的笑容，他认得它。跟那种伪装出来的，仅仅是为了大家开心而露出的笑不大一样，当他连眉毛都微微舒展开时，你就可以意识到里面的某种东西。某种……特别柔和的东西。就像是坚硬的贝类突然打开了小小的一条缝，那么突然地，将它最柔软的部分悄悄地递给了你看。

Spock不擅长辨认情绪，在不用心灵感应的时候，他常常会对周遭人的态度感到迷惘或者难以理解。但是对于James Kirk，这个总是可以骗过所有人的男人，他却偏偏成了辨认他情绪的大师。

他就那么微笑着，带着一点点满足意味地，醉醺醺地凝望着他。不仅如此，他还趁着Spock愣住的工夫，一下捉住了Spock放在腿上，僵硬到生怕一个不小心就做出什么来的那只手。

他抓住了他的手，像是小时候，两个一无所知的孩子挤在商场的货架后，Spock拼命想要安慰Jim时所做的那样，轻轻地捉住了他的手。

然后，在漫长到了仿佛连时间都可以被凝固，成为琥珀的瞬间后，那个男孩又一如既往地，恶劣地，顽皮地……却又带着他本人特色的温柔地，轻轻地捏了捏Spock的中指指节。

他们一个坐着，一个躺着。

Spock感受到了一种奇妙的冲动。

因为在那一刻他想俯身下去，想要像是人类一样地吻他。仿佛只有经过这样的吻，他才能活下去，他的思维才能重新地运转起来。就好像因为加载了太多模块，因为告诉运转而急速发热的CPU系统，他开始发觉自己难以思考，只有解决眼下最重要的那个程序，他才可以重新恢复正常。而那个程序，是和那个吻有关的。他想要吻他，他的理智和逻辑全都轻飘飘地浮在他的周围。就好像在那个瞬间，他恢复成了Surak出现前，完全被情绪和本能所控制的一个野兽。而最可怕的是，他觉得这感觉不错。

很不错。

不。他试图想。这不对。

但就连这样的想法，在刚一冒头的那一瞬间，就又被如此轻易地压制了回去。就好像世界都从此变得不再重要了一样。

Jim，他近乎于虔诚地想着。

Jim。

他回握住了男孩的手，用他所能用的最大的，却不至于把人弄痛的力气。当他这么做的时候，他的指节因克制而出现了阵阵的疼痛。但就连痛苦也是值得的，因为Jim感觉到了。

他又朝他笑了笑，甚至还更加用力地回握给他。

这一切，当然都是酒精的影响——他不需要去闻空气中蒸腾的淡淡的酒气，或者去看Jim迷迷糊糊，像雾一样好看的眼睛就可以知道，因为他清晰地从指尖感受到了，那浓浓的，在混乱中夹杂着醉意，还有不成形的想法中，和着破碎的单词的迷茫——他还没有醒，正是因为他还醉着酒，所以才会像这样地朝着Spock弯起嘴角来，露出一个这么幸福而安然的笑容。

他还没有醒，Spock告诫自己，虽然他确实是朝自己露出了一个笑。还吻了他，用瓦肯的方式。但那些笑容是给Jim混乱的梦境中的Spock的，而跟现实中的Spock无关——他们最后一次会面完全可以说是不欢而散。就算后来Jim没在社交网络上屏蔽他，但妄想他们有任何亲近的关系，都是不合逻辑的。

他不喜欢你。Spock对自己说，冷静一点，用你的逻辑想想。

但此时此刻，就连逻辑的告诫也没有用了。哪怕知道Jim会在醒来的下一秒就会翻脸不认人也无所谓。他依旧不能克制住自己的喜悦。他就好像是个还没有学过情绪管理，彻底失控了的小孩子。这一切的起因只是由于他从他所喜爱的人的混乱的情绪中，虽然只能捕捉到一点点，只有那么一点点的，却是如此真实的，像是黄金与蜜一样灿烂的喜爱之情。

James Kirk，至少在此时此刻，是喜欢着他的，是像是星星上的黄金一样，如此纯粹，干净，幸福的喜欢。

瓦肯人不会醉酒，但在嗅着Jim身上淡淡的酒气，Spock却觉得自己表现出了所有理论上的醉酒征兆。

所以他可能确实是恨着自己的，Spock忍不住想，但与此同时，他也确实会爱自己。一个人怎么可以又恨一个人，又爱一个人呢？这从逻辑上根本就讲不通，它很荒谬，像是个充满悖论的笑话。

可现在，他却又觉得这是如此的真实，比他在过去的二十二年中，所听过所见过的任何一件事，都要来得更加地真实可信。

他所爱的人也爱着他。

Jim又哼了一声，大概是酒醉的头痛劲儿终于涌了上来——恢复药物所带来的麻醉效果正在渐渐地消退，所以男孩把手抽了回去，哼哼唧唧地把脸埋进了枕头间，抱怨起了头痛。当他这么做的时候，Spock坐在原地，心想一个人类怎么可以做到如此让人难以置信，不合逻辑地可爱。

他想伸手去，帮Jim整理好他的枕头，他又不愿伸手，好像这么做，Jim就可以再维持着这种状态，像是条没有睡醒的小狗一样，盖着Spock的毯子，缩在Spock的沙发上，咕咕哝哝地说出一些让人无法理解，却如此讨人喜欢的话来。

这是不道德的，但是还有那么一个瞬间，他真的希望Jim能醉得再久一点。

只要一点点，就那么一点点。

但这终究也只是痴心妄想，或者说，毫无逻辑的痴人说梦。他叹了口气，重新站起身，知道再过不到一刻钟，药效退下去的Jim就要爬起来，哼哼唧唧地开始抱怨起头痛，然后对他板起个脸，苦大仇深地将“我讨厌你”这句话重复上至少4.75遍。

不过就算他重复上再多次，今晚的Spock也是不会在意的。因为他今天的感受实在太过异常，而那种很轻很轻的，仿佛踩在空中似的感觉又太过于好了。以至于当他开始检查慢慢炖开了医生说的那几种食物的汤锅时，他发现自己甚至漫不经心地哼了两个模糊的字音，很像是瓦肯的情歌里的开头单词。

有一种力量正在他的身体内缓缓升起，就来自他心灵最深处的，最为原始也是最为热烈的本能。瓦肯人的情绪比其他人来的隐忍，克制，却也比任何一个种族都要来的更加真挚。就是这股力量，支撑着蛮荒的瓦肯人顽强地抗争，在无数个热砂与赤血的长夜叫他们得以留存。也就是这股力量，让他无法控制地凝视着案前的木兰花，让他在无数个夜晚梦见那双眼睛，也正是这股力量，让他此时此刻心如澄镜。

所以，他想，是这样了。

T'hy'la，Ashayam，随便哪个词。

当把他锅端回到沙发前的时候，Jim已经醒了过来。他看起来发现了自己是在哪，但还没有想好要摆出什么样的态度来，所以他只是抿着个嘴，皱着个眉，像是条凶巴巴的小狗一样抱着沙发枕，盘腿坐在那儿地朝他生着闷气。

愿Surak保佑他。Spock心想。因为即使很明显地在酝酿着发火前兆，冷冰冰地试图把距离拉开的Jim，在Spock的眼里，也显得如此不合逻辑地可爱。

 

* * *

 

他把汤放到了男孩面前。

Jim怀里抱着抱枕，脚缩在沙发上，头发乱糟糟地先是看了看他，又埋头看了看汤，最后还是将头抬起来，就像Spock给了他碗毒药似的，警惕地瞪着面前的瓦肯。

这毫无来由的敌意让Spock十分想要叹气，他从身后拽来了客厅唯一的一把木椅，在坐在Jim对面的同时，又暗示性地将汤往对方的方向推了推。

Jim也肉眼可见地往后挪了挪。

如果不是沙发已经没有地方可以往后坐了的话，Spock怀疑他可能要直接爬到沙发的背上去。

总要有一个人先说话。

既然Jim不肯，那就他来。

“McCoy医生让我给你做点醒酒汤。”他冷静掩饰住了刚开口时自己声线的不自然，“他说你有轻微的脑震荡，需要卧床休息四到五天。”

Jim的眼睛瞪圆了点，像是回忆起了什么，但他还是什么都不肯说，只是用枕头半遮着脸，看不出情绪地瞪着他。

Spock又在心里默数了五秒，“再不喝的话，汤要凉了。”

“你放屁。”Jim突然说，“它烫着呢，凉个屁。”

哦。

Spock心想。

作为久别重逢的第一句话，它可真够有意义的（这是讽刺）。

“你衣服还脏着，到这儿以后都没换过，”他只好换了个别的话题。“你需要换身衣服吗？我有些换洗的袍子，应该有你的码数。”

“我为什么会在这儿？”

“因为医院暂时没有足够的床位，McCoy医生需要联络到最近的……”

“我不是问这个。”他打断他。“我在问，为什么会在你这儿？”

他停顿了一下，“我正在回答你这个问题。”

“别开玩笑了，Spock。”

“我没有任何要开玩笑的意思。”

“你他妈别想耍我。”

“我可以和你保证我没有任何想要戏耍你的意愿……”

“你的保证就是个屁。”他嘶嘶地说，“它就是个屁，懂吗，Spock？你他妈保证个屁。”

这对话根本就无法进行。

他深吸了一口气，努力让自己回忆起就在2.73分钟前，他在Jim身上感受到的那么一股毫无逻辑的可爱——他当时确实是觉得他可爱的，对吧？然而这可爱丝毫不能缓解眼下两个人鸡同鸭讲似的焦虑。

“我没有违背过任何向你做下的保证……”

“哦对了，那是因为你从来没有过保证——别摆出那么一副样子来，Spock！你他妈当年走的时候连个屁都没有放，你他妈，你他妈甚至，好吧，我是说……”

他看上去找不准自己想要哪个词。

“你他妈就是个混蛋。”

好的，他找准了。

“你是个混蛋。”他再次重复说，“而你他妈居然还有脸跑到我面前来……”

“我理解你对我突然离去的震惊，Jim，我可以……”

“别他妈叫我这个名纸！”

他们两个都被震了一下。Spock难以相信地瞪着Jim。

Jim皱起眉头。“名纸。”他说。

可能是对头部的撞击影响到了Jim的语言系统，Spock站起身“我这就联络医院，”他对Jim说，“你把汤喝掉，三分钟后我们……”

“我他妈就是喝多酒不小心咬到舌头了。”Jim的声音比他的还大，“你给我坐下！”

Spock犹疑不定地站在那儿，盯着他。

Jim歪着脑袋，瞪着他，一字一顿地重复，“你，给，我，坐，下。”

Spock犹豫了一下，还是坐回到了自己原先的位子上。Jim就这样盯着他，直到看到他在椅子上重新坐稳，从醒来时就一直紧绷着的脸，如今终于露出了些许的满意与放松。

然而那满意只存在了一秒，就又被满脸的不爽给重新遮了去。他似乎因为自己刚刚的放松而显得越发不悦，但又根本找不出由头来继续发火。所以他只能气急败坏地坐在原地，恨恨地怒视着自己面前的罪魁祸首。

Spock任由他瞪了会儿，直到另一件事再次引起了他的注意。

“汤要凉了。”

Jim看上去想把汤丢到他的脸上。“汤汤汤，你他妈脑子里净是汤。你知不知道什么是重点？”

Spock知道他们之间有很多亟需解决的问题可以成为目前谈话的重点，他只是不知道他们该先讨论哪一个——所以他思考了一秒，决定尊重Jim的意见，耐心地等Jim解说给自己听。

……不知道为什么，他的耐心似乎让Jim更加愤怒了。

“你他妈……”他停顿了一下，对于一个呼吸的酒精浓度如此之高的人来说，他的语言表达能力真的是令人叹为观止——或许，他是那种酒醉后，语言中枢活动会更加旺盛的类型，“你他妈，真的，真的，我是说真的，Spock，你他妈时隔八年一点都没变。”他张了半天嘴，总算是又找到了一个词，“你还是那么擅长气人，我强烈推荐你去参加地球气人比赛，你能进入奥林匹克，你他妈准得给我得个冠军。”

“是7.7632年。”Spock纠正他说。

Jim一脸“你说什么”地瞪着他。

Spock怀疑自己又说错话了，或者，是Jim喝得太醉，他听不清，“我是说，距离上一次见面，”不算在爱荷华的那次，“是7.7632年。”

Jim还是在望着他，他的脸红得很厉害。

“谁他妈在跟你算这个？”

“哦。”Spock点了点头，准备好继续聆听Jim的抱怨。

但Jim还是在用着那么一副复杂的神色去看他。看上去就好像是……就好像是……

脸更红了？

“你瞎编了个数来骗我。”他张口说。“你编了个数，哦，来哄我开心，你以为……”他又开始找不着词了，“你以为……”

这里有个误会，他一定要解开。“这并非是我瞎编，”他认真地说道，“我清晰地记得我和你的离别是在2244年的7月3日，到今天为止总共是7年零9月零4天记13小时19秒。”他看着满脸匪夷所思的Jim，专门做了一句补充，“你可以相信我，我的记忆力很好。”

他或许不该做这句补充的，因为在说完这句后，他几乎是肉眼可见地看着Jim的肩膀再度垂了下去。

“哦。”他厌烦地说，“确实嘛，你是瓦肯人。”

他停顿了一会儿，在醒来后，第一次错开眼睛，没有去看Spock，只是恹恹地重复，“是啦，你是个瓦肯人，我早该知道的。”

他又抬起头，瞥了Spock一眼，“所以，你想说什么？我们是有7年零9月还是零几天的没见了……”

“4天。”

“那无所谓。”Jim粗暴地说，“所以呢，你想说什么？”

Spock觉得自己想说的东西很多，他想和Jim谈谈在他们分开后，自己经历的一些事，他想谈谈他书桌前，那朵从来不曾扔掉的瞻波伽，他想谈谈9.47个月以前，他们在爱荷华的那次“偶遇”。他还想，他还想告诉Jim，就在几分钟前，他们坐在沙发上，他看着他……

有太多想说的话堆积在Spock的身体里，所以临末了，反倒一句话都说不出了。

“你该把汤喝掉。”他最后只是说。“太凉的话，对你的胃不好。”

Jim望着他。“就这样？”

他端起了Spock放在桌上的汤碗，咕嘟咕嘟，甚至连口气都没有喘地把它喝了个底掉，然后才将碗咣当地丢回到桌上。“好了，我喝完了。”他大声说，“那么现在，我可以走了吗？”

他不能走。Spock想。他受了伤，需要安心静养，他答应了医生要好好照顾他……

而就算不说这些，他也不希望Jim就此走掉。

他知道有句话他必须现在说出来，不然，他就要失去他了。

“我……”他开口，自成年以后，第一次如此吃力地讲着，“我……”

Jim冷冷地看他。

Spock又尝试了一遍。

“ashayam t'nash-veh。”他说。“shan'hal'lak。”

shan'hal'lak。

从第一眼开始，他就已经爱上了他。

他像是一下子，把自己藏在心的最里面，填充了自己那么久的某样东西全都掏出来送了人似的，从心开始，从里到外地全部空白了起来。那是一种无法言说的，连逻辑都理解不了的感受。他在说完后，就呆呆地坐在那儿，过了两秒才突然想起，Jim应该是听不懂的。

他用的是瓦肯语。

但短时间内，他已经丧失了用英文再重复一遍的勇气。所以他垂下头，不发一言地盯着自己的手指。

房间里，是一阵无言的沉默。

他想，Jim多半又要生他的气了。他准保觉得恼火，因为他的问题得到了一堆莫名其妙的发音。这看起来就像是场荒谬的滑稽剧——他只是奇怪，为什么Jim到现在还不曾离开。

他抬起了眼睛，看到Jim正坐在沙发上——跟刚刚抱着枕头，像个孩子似的不知所措的神态不同，他现在放开了它，摊开身子，就连紧促的眉头，也渐渐地放松了下来。

他正舒舒服服地完全地靠在沙发里，脸上浮现的，是和之前迥然不同的平淡深情。那里面没有生气，也没有别扭，反倒是一种纯粹男人式的，对一个人的打量与估摸。

“何必坐那么远呢？”他说话时，甚至还带上了一丝笑，看上去比之前生气时要百倍的亲近与和善——就连眉宇间，那总会在不经意间露出的，冷眼旁观似的神态都连带着一起变成了一种浓浓的温情。“你完全可以坐过来，”他用着那种自然而然，你一定会坐过来的语气讲，“我刚刚确实不该和你发脾气。我只是突然醒来，有点被吓到——干嘛，别那副表情看着我，我也是可能被吓到的。”他垂下眼睑，像是看着桌子上的汤碗，都会不自觉地轻笑起来。可实际上，那双深蓝的眼珠却飞快地往后瞥了下，再抬眼看他时，就连他的眼睛里都融满了那么一副满不在乎的，懒洋洋的笑意。

“咱们好久没见面了。”他的声调……是如此快活又动听的浮现着，简直像是大提琴的弦尾滑出的一连串的颤音，“来嘛，坐过来——我不该那副态度的，可我不是喝醉了酒了嘛——别生我的气了，好不好？”

Spock没有表情地望着他，连眼睛都不眨地盯着男人的脸颊。

确实，男人俊俏的面颊上染着一层淡淡的红晕。然而他的眼睛，那双湛蓝的眼睛，却有别于面容上的色调，一点都不像是醉了酒的。它们更像是宇宙深处的繁星……水一般地闪烁着光泽，进而让人想起传说里，当女妖唱着歌诱骗海员坠水时，那洒满了银色月光的波涛来。

地球不存在海妖，幻想，同样是不合逻辑的。然而Spock确信，露出这么一副和善表情的Jim，反倒比之前跟自己离得更远了。

他眨眨眼睛，意识到Jim还在邀请自己过去。

他不知道自己是否应该接受Jim的邀请：从目前来说，那只是一个普通的举动，除了对方的神色外，远远说不是有多么可疑。而从本心来讲，他也不希望Jim他继续生气。他还注意到说这话时，Jim的神色中透露出一种威严，一种从孩提时代，他从没有朋友，形单影只的“Kirk家的小儿子”一跃而成众星捧月的孩子王时，就已经自然而然地浮现在了他脸上的，“你必须要听我的”的气质。

Jim从来没有用这样的神色看过他，更从来没有像是这样，如此庄严却又亲善地对待过Spock。在Spock的记忆里，他总是在不停地惹祸，或者用着各种幼稚得不行，或者偶尔耍帅似的，没有逻辑的发言来回纠缠着他。再要不然，他会跟Spock一起肩并肩地坐在屋顶，呆在那儿难得安静地，不发一言地眺望着星空。

他从来没有距他这么远过。

那双眼睛正盯着他。

他缓缓地站起身，面无表情，看不出喜怒地打量起了面前的James。

Jim突然朝他笑了一下。

那是在笑容之中浮现出的，很难形容的另外一种笑容。它只有那么一下，如此短暂，比起快乐，更像是悲哀似的，在某个遥远的地方，以为不会发现似的，悄悄凝望着他。

这就是为什么他最终还是走到沙发去，却远远地挑了个角落的位置，离Jim隔了一个半身位地平静坐下。

Jim发出了一声奖励似的咕哝。

“电脑，”他熟练地下令，“下调光线到5%。”

Spock觉得这很“不好”。

这绝非他将自己的心交给Jim时，所期待会获得的东西。

 

* * *

 

他需要出声。

至少在Jim将手伸到他的大腿内侧前，他应该阻止他。

他完全可以阻止他，譬如，他只需要抓住Jim的手腕，就足以让这个男孩——或者男人——停止这一系列的动作。他知道Jim不可能挣得脱。

所以这就是问题所在，他本应当阻止，遵循逻辑地行动。但事实上，他只是面无表情地坐在原地，任由那个受了伤的男人靠上来。他的头倚靠着自己的肩，那双手，则勾住了他的腰带。

他能够感受到他，比以往任何一个时刻都要更加分明。他的感官因为激素的分泌而敏锐，他能够听到Jim时断时续，并不稳定的呼吸，意识到男人正在逐渐升高的体温，不需要转动方向就能用余光注意到的，男孩唇上盈盈的水泽。

他同样可以嗅到他，可以感受到他。男孩原本被酒精，还有那些女人们劣质的香水所覆盖的味道，正在变得越发清晰。它有点像是冬日里的阳光，结了冰似的，却又饱含着阳光的本意。烟草与皮革将其鞣制，最终让气味显得粗粝，却又成熟。

他的心为此微微颤动了一下，几乎是与此同时，他感觉到那只手，隔着衣物，落在了某个他并不情愿面对的位置上。

Jim为这坚硬的发现而哧哧地发笑，“你差点骗到我，”他将更多的重量依靠在Spock的身上。“轻松点，你僵得像个雏儿。”

他确实没有性经验，但这并不是眼下的重点。“停下。”

“你确定吗？我手里的这位可不是这样说，我觉得……”

不管James到底觉得是什么，反正，他不会有说出口的机会了。因为Spock直接抓住了他的手，将那只不安分的手按在了大腿上，在他这么做的时候，他试图努力过滤掉，自接触中自然流传过来的，所有他此刻并不欢迎的欲求。

出乎人意料的是，那欲望实际上很少，非常少，少到还没有他正抓着James Kirk本人的手这件事更让人烦恼。

“我不知道你是从何得出应当进行此类行为的结论的。”Spock用他又轻又快，嘶嘶地，几乎是一不小心就可能错过去的声调说，“但我和你保证你的理解有误。”

这让男孩终于从他的肩膀上离开了稍许。

那双蓝眼睛正看不出表情地凝视着他。

然后在对视的第二秒，那神色又消失在了笑容之后。

“别害羞……”

“我不会害羞。”

“你的意思是你就在害羞，Spock。这没什么大不了的，我又不会把你抛下……再说了。”

他的笑容渐渐隐退。

“是你跟我说，你想要我的。”

你想要我，而我也喜欢，所以我们一起做一场。这有什么不对呢？

Spock感觉到自己的胃因这句话而抽痛，他不知道痛的是不是真的是胃部，毕竟瓦肯人的心脏藏在腹部，那离胃很近。

“我没有。”

Jim拉远了点距离，用着让人完全读不懂的神色，对他上下地打量。那神态是他极为陌生的。

“你说了你爱我。”他慢慢地讲道。

“我是。”

“那不就成了？我愿意满足你。这不正是你想要的，你想与我做……”

“那非我所愿。”

Jim盯着他。

“我不明白。”他说。“是你先说的你想要我……”

“不。”

“但它的意思就是这样，不要和我玩语言游戏，我现在很烦。”那股仿佛只针对Spock的，压抑着的愤怒又渐渐浮出了表面——就像是他们小时候，Jim不笑时那样，是如出一辙的严肃执拗。“你说你想要我，所以我给你，你也确实想与我做。我看不出问题在哪。你把事情搞得太复杂。”

某种东西击中了他的胃部。

“那并非是意图与你交媾……”他试图解释。

“哦，所以你是柏拉图？硬邦邦的柏拉图？你还不如摸着自个儿良心问问，或者你现在就在这里与我发誓，说你根本不想把我按倒在床上，操我，或者被我操。你说你不想，我马上就会停止。”

那激烈的语调让人情不自禁地想要畏缩。

他还在盯着他，在Spock面对这誓言长久的沉默后，男人才终于收拾好了他的情绪。“所以，别像个假道学似的。”他从Spock的手里挣脱开，转而轻拍起了他的大腿，“行了，别害臊了，我们来干点正事……”

他相信某个环节出现了问题，非常严重的问题。

“你为什么会瓦肯语。”他突然发问，“你为什么听得懂我的话。”

原本伸向Spock腰带搭扣的手停住了，“这不重要，”Jim冷冷地说，“细枝末节。”

这对Spock很重要，“你学习了瓦肯语，”他说，“你入侵了瓦肯数据库。吉登斯太太提及的，你了解到的，我对瓦肯科学院的申请信息正是来源于此。”

那双蓝眼睛眯了起来，正带着很明显的不悦怒视着他，“我说了那不重要，”他大声讲，“你他妈到底做还是不做？”

他捉住了Jim想要缩回去的手，“你并未为此感觉兴奋，”他陈述，“你对接下来的性爱没有期待，你甚至并没有为此感到快乐。James Kirk，你为何要勉强自己参与到一个你毫无兴趣的行动中来？”

“因为你说了你想要。”Jim几乎是在吼他。“你说了你想，你一直都在想，而我决定给你。我不想把气氛搞得烂糟糟的。至于我感不感兴趣关你屁事？还是说你觉得我拒绝你你会更快乐一点？你想听我实话实说？想听我说我一点兴趣都没有？”

他应该为这误解而不悦的，但事实上，他只是觉得自己心脏抽紧了。

“我并不是指……”

“我们已经重复这个几百遍了，Spock！行行好，你又不是那些姑娘家！嘴上说着不心里想着要，前一秒还在说最爱你了，下一秒又跟人欲拒还迎地玩情趣——你他妈是个大男人，这么做一点都不可爱。而我现在心情烂到爆，我们快点做完快点完事不可以吗？”

他难以置信，“你的感受，”他说，“对我来说极为重要。”

Jim冷笑了声，“没关系，”他开始掀起Spock的衬衫，“反正摸一摸，感觉就会来。我跟女人们没问题，而你比绝大多数女人都还要好看。”他的手还在动，“你真的不需要指出我态度哪里不对的，那些姑娘们就从不在乎这个——别磨叽了，快点。”

他再度抓住了他的手，比过去任何一次都要更加轻易，他忽视了Jim恼怒的叹息。

“ashayam，”他说，“shan’hal’lak，这些……跟性没有关系。”

那是爱的意思。他听到自己用标准语说，我试图告诉你我对你的感情。

“可说到底不还是要做。”Jim回答他，“啰里八嗦了半天，最后不还是要一起滚到床上去。”

你只是在用冠冕堂皇的理由回避性交这个词而已。爱，做爱，交媾，它们全部都是一码事。

“我心情不好，”他说，“我懒得和你先甜甜蜜蜜一个小时假装咱俩感情深厚，然后再到床上去。刚刚开头对你和颜悦色的几分钟已经是我今天的极限了——我们能不能直奔主题一点？还是说你觉得我该先吻你？她们有人就必须得先来个吻才觉得这更有掩饰性——如果是缺了这个，我现在就可以吻你。”

我们快点，他一边试图碰到Spock的嘴唇，一边厌倦地说，我困了。你把我最后一点精神都折腾没了。

Spock的指尖发烫。

他很想拥抱他，或者捉住他，用任何一种方式都好，他想告诉他……他在这儿。

这就是为什么在凝视了Jim很久以后，他捉起了他的手。

他就像是他们九岁时那样，抓着Jim的手，轻轻地摩挲着，跟他十指交叉。

Jim发出了一声嗤笑，Spock没有理他。

“我想知道你想要些什么。”这已经是他能放得最为温和的语气了，“比起我是否‘想要’，我想知道你需要的东西。”

那双蓝眼睛，正在用着Spock非常熟悉的厌烦与冷淡看着他。

“别装得好像你在乎一样。”男孩最后开口说，“这肉麻得让人恶心——”

“你知道我在乎。”他冷静地说，“你知道。”

我跟那些人是不一样的。

Jim依旧盯着他。

到末了，他突然懊丧地嘟囔了一句。

“别这样，”他说，“你好烦，你这样反而让我有点想要亲你了。哦对，你本来就在亲我，是吧？用你们神神叨叨的瓦肯方式……”

Spock更加紧地攥住了他的手指。

他们又在黑暗中沉默了一会儿，挺长的一小会儿，Spock没有分神去留意时间。

“好吧。”Jim终于开口，“我想要个毯子，还有一杯热水，我他妈该死的想睡上一觉。你满意了吗？”

一种很小的，雀跃着的感情出现在了Spock的心间。

它分明是不符合逻辑的。

他站起身去给他倒水，但是Jim的话却还没有完，当他倒水时，他听到声音还在从他身后，极低地飘来。“我他妈还想在这儿起床，还想一起吃个早饭，我要故意在你面前吃培根，我还想在你这儿打游戏，我还想看看你的电脑……”Spock停了下来，他侧过头，意识到那湛蓝的目光，以一种犹疑的，警觉的态度，正在将他来回打量。“我也不想你回瓦肯，”他慢慢地说，“我想你哪都别去，就在我面前待着。怎么样，满意了吗？”

他将热水放到男孩的面前。

那个男孩拒绝看他。

他只是从Spock手里接过了水，嘟囔了一声，也不知道是不是在道谢。

他望着他喝水，顺便替他捡起之前掉在地上的毯子。他一直等到那杯水都喝见了底，才缓缓地开口，“我不会返回瓦肯。”他说，“我将会留在学院教书，并等待企业号的竣工。之后我将会在科学部供职——然而在可预见的未来，我并没有返回瓦肯的计划。”

Jim又笑了一下，很不屑的那种。“别装了，Spock，你有老婆，瓦肯的那种。”

Spock动了动眉毛，“不，我没有。”

“少他妈的骗我，我在你的资料里看到了，官方的数据库……”

“如果你是说T’Pring，”Spock说，“我已经在20岁生日当天完成了链接的切断。瓦肯的成年标准是20岁，而切断链接的申请必须在当事人成年后方可提交。并且我和你确保我跟她之间不存在人类意味上的夫妇关系。瓦肯在7岁时会经由父母安排……”

“是啦是啦那些我都知道。”Jim打断了他。

他突然瞥了他一眼，眼睛亮晶晶的。“你不是在骗我咯？”

Spock很认真地回答他，“我不是。如果你在我在星际学院就读后还在调取我在瓦肯部门保有的数据，你就会发现……”

“你他妈都到地球上来了，我看瓦肯的数据库有个屁用。”Jim又看了他一眼。他的神色怪怪的，“所以你不会返回瓦肯……”

“我不会。”

“然后把我抛下。”

Spock看着他。

Jim则毫不退让地跟他对视着。

他们又僵持了一会儿，直到某个时刻，Spock觉得，他可以说出来了。

“我不会的。”他轻声讲道。

这，似乎就是Jim想要的全部答案。

“我困了。”他恢复了小时候横行跋扈的样子，相当志得意满地宣布说，“现在我要睡觉，有什么事我们明天再谈。”

Spock不知道这算不算“好”了，但至少他乐意躺下静养，这是个好消息，“我带你到卧室……”

“我挺满意这个沙发的，还有我困了，我现在就要在这儿睡。”他将毯子拉过了肩头，“怎么样？别露出那副表情，你可以忙忙你的事，比如去改进你那个该死的数据屏蔽系统。自从你他妈开始写代码后，我就还没能绕进星联数据库里面过。”

Spock顿了一下，“所以那个一直在利用后门访问数据库的人是你。”

“是我。”Jim相当得意地回答，“我计算机学得相当不错。”

这又让他想起了另外一个问题，“为什么你会在旧金山？”他问，“这里离爱荷华距离很远……”

Jim并不想回答他这个问题，他选择脸朝着沙发背，屁股冲着Spock地睡觉。

只是在Spock将要离开的时候，他突然小声嘟囔了一句。

“我不会爱你的，Spock。”

他很小声地说。

因为这样你就没法和我分手了。

 

 


	8. 23岁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有sk肉

星舰学院的包裹向来寄送得很快。才不过是提交教学申请的第二天，印着星联标志的邮包就已经送到了他卧房的办公桌上。

他拆开检视了一遍里面的物件，除了专门留档用的纸质文书，一些已经通过PADD传送电子版给他的宣传手册，箱子的最底部，还放有两套崭新的黑色教官制服。制服上另附了一张字条，内容无非是电脑根据Spock最后一次体检结果为他选择了码数，但考虑到实际上身很可能跟理论效果存在差距，所以建议Spock尽快试穿云云。

他将制服从箱子中抖了出来——黑色的布料触感柔软，只是领口和袖口做得挺括。穿戴时，他甚至还留意到衣服下摆处有一道暗银色的镶边。

卧房里没有穿衣镜，所以他只得拉开门，去找客厅门口的那扇镜子。当他走出去的时候，原本埋着头，舒舒服服躺在沙发上，玩着PADD的Jim抬起了头。他吹了声口哨，咻的一声，视线直直地落在Spock的腰腹间，一直到Spock开始对着镜子整理边角，眼神都不曾错开一下。

电脑给出的建议是合理的，他的制服相当合身，没有任何需要调换或者改进的地方，他将上衣下摆最后拽了拽，确保它整洁肃穆地贴合在自己身上。

“你确实适合星际学院。”Jim突然喃喃地说，视线掠过了Spock的胯与臀，相当明显地咽下了一口唾沫。“黑色很衬你。真的，辣死人了，宝贝儿。”

通过着装“辣”之与否来判断一个人是否适合在某个地方工作，这毫无疑问是不合逻辑的判断。但Spock并没有就这事指出Jim的不合理性——他的脸正为Jim这句话而微微浮起一点绿晕呢，毕竟，Jim很少会像是这样地夸他，直接从两性吸引力的角度上，对Spock表示赞赏。

他假装自己在衣领上遇到了一点问题——或许是因为领口上那个小小的星舰标示比应有的方向偏离了3.1度，所以他开始专心致志地整理起它。一直到他已经不能把它弄得更完美时，他才终于想出了一个恰当的回答。

“谢谢。”他干巴巴地，尽了自己全部的努力。

Jim笑了，就好像他完全听懂了Spock没有说出的话一般。他丢开了padd，脑袋枕着沙发扶手边的靠枕，舒舒服服地伸展开了四肢。过来，他冲他招手。

有那么个瞬间，Spock在担心，这个明明已经成年，却还是像个孩子似的喜欢胡闹的男人，会在自己过去时做些什么，来寻自己的开心——他脸上的绿晕还不曾完全褪去，远距离地看尚不明显，但略微近一些，他的秘密就要全部地暴露出来。

但是他似乎又没有什么秘密还可以暴露给Jim了——在0.73年以前，他就已经向男孩表达了内心的感情，男孩毫不留情地拒绝了他——那之后，他似乎是真的只想和Spock做朋友。他在Spock家留宿了一个礼拜以后突然骑着摩托不告而别，一天后，他背着一个背包再次回到了Spock的楼下。

他们的生活过得非常地……平淡。Spock忙于自己的毕业论文，每日早出晚归，而Jim则呆在他客厅新搭的隔间房间里昼夜颠倒——他没有再去夜店，也没有再带着女孩们的香水味或者口红印回过家，他只是会在醒来后，在沙发上盘着腿，专心致志地敲着自己的padd。

Spock负责自己的晚饭和Jim的早餐，Jim则负责Spock的早餐与自己的晚饭。他们偶尔在吃过饭后，会一起打发点时间——Jim教会了他一种地球的棋类游戏，在工作之余，这是非常不错的放松活动。他们还会一起看场电影，在清晨或者夜深人静的时候，一起顺着洛杉矶郊区的观景台漫步。

生活非常地平淡无常，但相较于Jim以前的生活，Spock已经对这平淡心怀感念。那个夜晚，两个人说过的话就像是从未发生过一般消弭在了记忆中。

但是Spock知道它没有，他知道Jim也同样记得，这就是为什么他走到Jim身边，突然被Jim拉住衣领，拽弯了腰时，他的心脏依旧出现了一阵无法控制的狂跳。

Jim并不是为了吻他，事实上，他似乎只是对Spock的衣领产生了极大的兴趣，他开始重新抻拽它，让它变成一个他更为欣赏的形态。当他这么做的时候，他的睫毛罕见地垂了下来，遮住了那双湛蓝的眼睛，从间隙露出的光亮微微地闪烁着，就像是晴朗的日子里，在地平线处晦暗不明的海。

他许是盯着Jim的眼睛看了太长的时间，虽然他也同样地困惑，为什么一个简单的整理衣领的动作，Jim会花费如此之久的时间。但在Jim终于完成的下一秒，两个人的视线，隔着只有几英寸的距离，几乎是再凑近一点，就可以贴住对方嘴唇的距离，悄无声息地交汇了。

有那么一会儿，男人的脸上几乎是看不出任何的表情。然后，他笑了一下。

“你穿着这身衣服板着脸的样子真是性感透了。”他拍了拍Spock的面颊，手指压着他的唇，“绝对能把那群小姑娘迷得晕头转向。我都想象得出她们排着队上你的课的样子了，Spock教官。”

“那会是……令人困扰的。”他谨慎地停顿了一下，意识到Jim脸上的笑意更炽。

正是这笑意，让他突然决定“是时候了”的，将那句话问出了口。

“那么我是否有幸在教室里见到你呢，Kirk先生？”

Jim摩挲着他脸颊的手指突然停了下来。

关于Jim的打算——到底是要读书，还是工作，要如何度过自己接下来的人生，是他们两个人同时避而不谈的一个东西。跟“不知道该如何再次开口”的那个夜晚不同，关于这个，Spock怀疑自己知道Jim的答案，就像是Jim也同样知道Spock的期许。

他们只是试图延后争吵的发生，因为当下的生活过得太过安稳，以至于没有人愿意去思考3年以后，Spock登上企业号，Jim该何去何从。

这不符合逻辑，或许，只能用感情让Spock变得懦弱了来解释。

Jim眯起眼睛来看他，他的手已经收了回去。

“不。”他警惕地说，“我不会，我不喜欢。”

Spock直起身，意识到自己的存在已经不受欢迎。所以他回到穿衣镜前，任由Jim的视线长久地停留在自己脸上。

他凝视着镜子中那个下定了决心的瓦肯人。

“你应当去。”他继续道。“学院的招生入口尚未关闭……”

“闭嘴。”

“我看不出你坚持拒绝星际舰队的原因。”他没有理他，只是升起自己全部的自控力，以免自己在这场谈话中的任何一刻突然退缩。“你足够优秀，完全可以做得比谁都好……”

“我能做到不意味着我要去做，走开！别对我指指点点。”

“你正在说，你知道让他人来影响自己的生活还有决定是愚蠢的，然而事实上，你正因为死去的人和并没有真正关心过你的人而影响自己的决定，这非常荒谬。”

“不要说得好像你真正关心我一样，我说过了我不想。”

这就是问题所在。

“但我知道你想。”

气氛突然地僵硬。

“你在逃避。”Spock继续用着他耳语似的，又轻又低的声调冷静地陈述，“在过去的0.73年里，我对你进行了充分的观察，你拥有足够的聪明才智，并且热切地希望能够将它发挥到某些地方。你绝非一个自甘堕落，或者乐于享受平凡人生的人，你因为自己目前的生活而痛苦，却又在你的命运面前退缩。”

他的James勇敢，热情，无畏，即使处于极端的压力环境下，也依旧能保持冷静地思考，并且毫不犹豫地做出决断。

“你生来就该站在舰桥之上，也只有那里才能提供你所需要的生活。”Spock说，“你其实比谁都清楚这点。”

Jim目不转睛地看着他，就像是在看着一个陌生人。

“叛徒。”他说。

是你先抛下我不管的。他指责他，你，也和那些人一样，说着什么命运，什么梦想，说这要做自己想做的事。

然后一个一个地，离开他的生活。

“现在你还想拿狗屁的命运来要挟我，”他嘶嘶地说着，声音里满是冰冷的怒气，“我不需要你指手画脚，Spock，你对我而言什么也不是。我做决定轮不到你来插手。”

你算什么呢，Spock？他问他。你以为自己是谁，可以管我的事？

Spock抿起了唇。

“我明白了。”他终于将视线移回到Jim的身上，只是短暂的一秒，然后点了点头。“向来如此。”

他承认了Jim所言非虚，他说的确实是一句实话。Jim的决定Spock无权插手——他们两个之间的关系什么也不算，他根本不是对方生命中重要到了，需要询问对方意见的那个人。

Jim畏缩了一下，有那么个瞬间，他似乎被Spock的话所刺伤。

但其实，Spock想，他并不是这个意思。

虽然看起来，James Kirk极度任性，恣意妄为，似乎对Spock的意见重视不多，一直是以自己的想法作为主导，一旦做下决定，即使是Spock也无权置喙——然而重点是，Spock想，他喜欢它。

如果放他一个人，他不会像过去那样，经历过那么多的事，他不可能去过那么多的地方——众人总以为，他和Jim之间的关系，是Jim想要做什么，于是他就一路随行。可事实是，Jim决定要做一件事时，Spock会跟着他去做，是因为他喜欢Jim，也喜欢Jim做出的这个决定。

他是个固执的人，并且也早已习惯了孤独。所以他其实并不存在，需要为了他人的陪伴而委屈自己的意愿。如果不是喜欢，他不会在Jim第一次坐在自己对面，拿走自己餐盘里的水果时闭口不言，如果不是喜欢，他不会在一个炎热的夏季，陪Jim一起坐上两个小时的公车，就是为了尝一尝他最终都没能吃上几口的甜点味道。

如果不是喜欢，他不会像是这样地跟随在他的身后。而正是因为喜欢，所以无论如何，他也都会持续地对此甘之若饴。

他其实想说的是，他知道Jim在乎他，就好像他也在乎着Jim。他想说无论你要如何做，那都会是你的决定。

但他与此同时，依旧希望Jim可以加入舰队，因为那是唯一一个可以让他重新快乐起来的方法。他还想说，他的愿望并非是任何的干涉……

但这些，连带着喜欢一起，都是此时此刻难以言明的。

他最终放弃了继续整理自己衣着的努力，转身走到客厅的橱柜旁，开始悄无声息地给自己泡茶。

这其实是一个下意识的动作，每当他小时候陷入某种过于强烈，以至于他本人都会无法辨识，也无法面对的情绪中时，他的母亲就会牵着他的手，引他到厨房，安静地带着他泡茶。热水咕嘟咕嘟地注入茶壶，让茶叶漂浮起来的样子总是赏心悦目的，就好像连烦恼也可以被这样一股脑地泡开。

他知道这是个不符合逻辑的想象，然而此时此刻，他感到了对母亲的一丝轻微的思念。

在他轻轻摇晃起茶壶，等待瓦肯茶散发出它应有的芳香的时候，他听到了来自身后的脚步声。

“我不是那个意思。”那个人轻轻地冲着他说。

“我知道。”

“我并不是说，你对我不重要。”他试图解释，“你对我来说很重要，Spock，一直，一直都很重要。”

“我知道，没关系。”

“我只是，好吧，我是说……”

Jim还在坚持地和他道歉。Spock心想说，这是完全没必要的。他明白Jim真正的意思，他完全不必说。况且，他不喜欢Jim此时此刻，小心谨慎的声音。

虽然这同样也是来自Jim内心深处的一个侧面，但是Spock不喜欢它。一定要选的话，他还是希望Jim能够多笑笑，像是他们小时候，相当恣意地坐在他的身边，因为一些完全没有逻辑的事情大笑出声。

当他大笑的时候，就好像连Spock没有说出口的部分也一起都笑掉了一样。

所以他转过身，直接撞进了Jim的眼睛。

或许是因为，人类想要从背后拥抱他，或者抱抱他，或许，他只是想接近Spock一点，因为当Spock面无表情地背对着人的时候，总是多少显得有点冷漠无情——但不管是哪个，他都凑得离Spock太近，以至于他甚至可以嗅到Jim身上的气味。

那是很干净很干净的味道，一如既往地，带着他本人式的清晰明了，却与此同时，混合着Spock本人的气息——他们本就住在一个屋檐下，共用着毛毯，外套，还有洗衣机，很明显，今天Jim冲澡的时候，发现自己又忘记了买新的沐浴露，所以直接地从Spock的瓶子里倒了些出来……

他闻起来既像是人类，又像是瓦肯，混合在一起，既是双方，又不是双方，所以就像是Spock的。

他想知道这时的人类尝起来会是什么味道，他的心脏在无法控制地加速跳动。他的视线落在了人类的嘴唇上。

人类舔了下嘴唇。

然后他们接吻，不是那种彬彬有礼，发乎情，止乎礼的亲吻，是湿漉漉的，充满着情欲与渴望。Jim开始试图将他向着桌台的方向推搡，当他这么做的时候，紧贴着大腿的，他能够感觉到Jim的勃起，同样，他也知道Jim可以感觉到自己的。当k舔上他的耳垂时，他的鼻尖贴在Jim的颈侧，那里面充盈着Jim本身的气息，只属于Spock的气息，。这就是为什么他再次吻他，咬破了Jim的嘴唇。他把Jim压在了他身后的餐桌上，当他的手指顺着人类喉结的弧度缓缓地掠过时，某种溢于言表的快乐在他的指尖炸裂开来。

他想要他，他现在就想操他，他已经为这一天等待了5.43年，如果算上他还没有意识到Jim对自己来说是什么，就已经渴望了他的日子，那么就是他过去的整整一生。

但还不行，他需要一点理智。

“我不希望，你是出于愧疚而进行此种举动。”

Jim睁开了被吻得迷迷糊糊，起了浪似的眼睛。

“什么？”他问。

“我在说，我不希望你是由于勉强自身……”

“做就行了，Spock，”他的声音都变了调，“妈的，别他妈磨叽了。”

“那么我希望你知道，我会在三年后离开地球，进入企业号服役。”他努力忽视着在Jim的腿试图攀上自己腰时，向着Jim的胯部进一步接近的欲望。“我会在太空服役五到六年，不会中途返回地球。除非有星际学院的毕业证书，否则平民也将没有资格登上企业号。”

他感觉到，勾在自己脖子上，Jim的手臂突然地收紧了。

“好，好，我知道你什么意思了。”他叫道，“我会考虑的——操，Spock，你他妈到底要做还是不……”

这就是Spock想要的全部许可。他再一次地吻他，从他的唇吻到鼻尖，终止于额头。他们跌跌撞撞地走进了卧室，什么也没想地一起跌在了床上。Jim一直不耐烦地拽着他的领口，昏头昏脑地胡乱地吻着他。他本来穿的就是在家里的睡衣睡裤，几乎是在扣子扯下来的下一秒，睡衣就被扔到了床下。当Spock拽下他的内裤时，他才想起来他们还没有润滑剂。但是他现在一点也不想离开Jim去复制机。

Jim咕哝了一声，腿还夹着Spock的腰，一边不安地在他身上来回磨蹭着。一边从一旁的裤子中摸了半天丢出了一管润滑，在那一刻，Spock感觉到某种像是摔碎的瓷器才会有的锋利的边缘从他的心上划过。他意识到那是妒忌，但他只是继续在Jim的喉结上落下一连串的吻，不动声色地询问着他为何会随身携带像是这样的东西。

Jim哧哧地笑了起来，虽然因为两个人紧紧相贴的部位，这一阵颤抖让两个人都感受到了从骨髓深处传来的细密的快乐。

“我盘算把你拐上床得有一个月了，宝贝。”他拉住Spock的领子，让他俯下身，让炽热的呼吸洒在他的耳尖上。“结果你他妈，就是，不懂。我差点以为今天又要失败。Spock。”他低声说，“你个傻瓜。”

他感觉到手掌和指尖一片冰凉，因为攥得太用力，润滑剂的管子裂了开，凉凉的润滑油流到了他的手上。他没有讲话，只是再一次地吻他，与此同时，让冰凉的手指探到Jim的身体里面去。当他这么做的时候，Jim却偏偏不肯让他继续吻他，他扭开了脸，将头埋到了Spock的肩膀去。他只能通过Jim的身体感受到一种不自然的紧绷，从指尖传来的情绪感觉到一股不适与紧张。他小心地调整着自己的手指，虽然他的脑海中理智只剩下了最后一点点小小的部分。当他坚决地再次往里面推进时，他突然听到Jim叫了一声。

那是怎样的一种惊叫，很难形容，就像是在Jim嘶哑的嗓音里生生挤入的一丝脆弱。如果不是因为指尖瞬间炸裂开来的快乐，他甚至会因为那是人痛苦到极致才会发出的呻吟。他又反复在那里按压了几次，于是在人类身体无法克制的颤抖中，快乐就此攀上了巅峰。他能够感觉到Jim在他的怀里，嘴贴在他的制服上，断断续续地，吃力地喘着气。有那么一会儿，他似乎连个成型的句子都说不出来。然后，他才红着眼角，小心地抬起一点眼睛，磕磕绊绊地说，别碰那儿，Spock，太……太刺激了。他受不了，快要射了。

这罕见的脆弱让Spock无法克制地吻着他的耳垂，他开始进入他，当他进入时，这个无法无天，总是恣意任性的人类在他的怀里窸窸地发着抖。他的呼吸，他的心跳，他的一切都在那么脆弱地存在于Spock的怀里，只要他轻轻地动作，他就能够感受到Jim温暖的内膜，听到人类因情动而发出的呻吟。

“哈，哈嗯。”他低低地叫他，“慢一点……Spock，别，我要射了。”

他放缓了点动作，让Jim的呼吸平静了一点，“那就射出来。”

“我想你多在我里面一点。”他呜咽似的说，“射了的话……”他这句话没能说完，就又变成了一连串的轻喘。

就是这声音，让Spock的心都为此而颤动。他终于撑起了点身姿，想要看到他，因为他现在必须得看到Jim的表情。可Jim却偏偏扭过了头，用胳膊挡着半张面孔。只有布满红晕的脸颊露在外面。“太近了。”他的声音几乎是介乎在咕哝和呜咽间。“脸离得太近了。”

对心脏不好。

那句没有说出的话，明明没有链接，也没有融合，却如此清楚地顺着他的指尖传来。他不用贴服在Jim的胸膛上，也可以听到人类剧烈的心跳，他能够感觉到Jim控制不了的快乐。

“放下手，Jim。”他一边让指尖摩擦着男人的腰肢，一边轻轻啃咬着他的锁骨，“把手放下来。”

人类没有出声，只是咬着嘴唇微微地摇了摇头。

他又擦过了那个敏感的部位。Jim的内里条件反射地紧裹住他，然后又无法控制地软了下去，像是根本就不知道要怎么聚起力气。

“把手放下来，”他又对他说，“Jim……James。”

他感觉到有某种情绪，在男人的身体中跃动了一下。第一次出现的时候，他甚至都无法辨别。

他又叫了他一次，这次，他的声音变得冷淡。

“Kirk先生。”他说，“请把你的手拿下来。”

那个男孩呜咽了一声，他的身体又在颤抖，他的阴茎为此跳动了一下，即使Spock没有继续动，没有继续再如何地刺激他。

那只手微微地挪开了一点。

他从来没有见过那双眼睛露出那样的神色，如此绮丽的，像水一样融化般的，旖旎的蓝。

那柔软的穴口因为对视而无法控制的抽搐。

“Spock。”他说。“教……教官。”

顺从，在无法反抗的恐惧中混杂着期待的语调。

他太用力，以至于掐青了Jim的腰，但这只是让Jim离他离得更近。他试图搂抱他，虽然他赤身裸体，而他尚且衣冠楚楚。

Jim的前端因充血而肿胀着，现在，脆弱的铃口又被粗暴地挤压。在他这么做做的瞬间，Jim爆发出了一声几乎让人辨认不出的诅咒，他疯狂挣动着身子，像是想把自己从Spock的禁锢中挣脱出来，然而事实上他的身体烫得要死，发出的是阵阵呻吟和哀泣，

他能够感受到那股从强烈的痛苦中蒸腾而起的快乐，那种连理智都是那个事了，在欲望前失去了控制的兴奋正透过皮肤不断地散发出来。

这让他想起了很久以前曾经知道的，Jim冲着悬崖直奔而去的那次飙车。他咬着Jim的脖子，凭借着手指确认着人类在疼痛与快乐之间那条模糊的分界。当他咬破那里时，他感觉到了一股最后的震颤。

“为我射出来。”他舔着那伤口低声说。“Jim……Kirk。”

他高潮得非常猛烈，虽然比起之前的呻吟和颤动，他几乎没有发出任何的声音。他根本就没有声音了，只有身体因为射精而不停地颤抖着。当Spock去触碰他的身体，想要确保他一切还好时，Jim死死地握住了他的手。

那是一片空白的情绪，再要么，就是装载了太多，所以什么都没有剩下的情绪。

Spock还没有到，他还没有到射出来的程度，但是人类射精后的不应期，只会让性爱带来更多的痛苦。他转而搂着Jim，开始细碎地亲吻Jim的面颊，反握住Jim的手指。

他的本能让她想要此时此刻，就在现在，跟眼前的人产生链接。只要这个样子，这个男孩就能永远成为他的——但是他的另一部分，比本能甚至还要来得更深的部分，却让他近乎保持不动。

他不在乎自己怎样，甚至也没有在乎自己有没有真的射出来。他只在乎Jim。他想要安抚他，想要他快乐一点。

Jim几乎是默不作声地倚在他的怀里，过了好几秒，然后，他突然将手放在Spock的胸膛上，没忍住地，发出低低的笑声来。

“作为招生广告。”他说，“你非常有说服力，Spock教官。”

这让Spock的心脏停跳了一秒，但是表面上，他依旧不动声色地盯着他。“你是否被我说服？”

Jim心不在焉地捉起了Spock的手，将它举到了自己面前的位置，来回地打量着他。当他这么做的时候，他的思绪变得复杂，所以仅靠这种程度的触碰，还无法识别。

“我恢复了。”最后他将嘴唇贴在Spock的手指上，小声地说，“如果你能坚持一下，给我这辈子最好的性爱的话，我不是不能考虑，教官。”

Spock思索了一下，他不确定Jim到底是在逗他，还是此话当真。

然而Jim只是突然地含住了他的手指，他的眼睛亮亮的，舌尖飞快地在Spock的指缝间擦过。

这就是为什么Spock吻了吻他的额头。

他们继续。


	9. （18.5岁？）

 

那天傍晚醒来的时候，他意识到自己身边没有人。他的口有点干，头倒是罕见地不怎么痛。夏季傍晚的闷热让人多少有些喘不上来气，所以他找到自己手脚的知觉后，才窸窸窣窣地从被汗浸湿的亚麻布单上爬了起来。

水壶里一滴水都没有剩下，这很正常，他上一次灌满水壶不知道是哪年哪日的事。但他还是口渴，所以他决定去给自己打一点水。拉开门的时候，他差点踩到隔壁的那位红头发猎户座女孩。

Gaila正坐在走廊里，聚精会神地给她的脚趾头涂着紫色的指甲油，他想不出为什么她不在自己房间里涂，除非她是专门守在这里等着他。果然，她就是在等他。

“昨天跟你回来的小姑娘，蹲在厨房门口难过了一整夜。”她头也不太抬，“因为你领她回来后倒头就睡，她认为你一点也不尊重她。”

Jim抬头想了几秒，他觉得自己很冤枉，“听着，是我洗完澡回到房间后，她先睡着的好吗？”他试图辩解，“我们已经喝了很多酒，我不想强行弄醒……”

“这不重要，James Kirk，重点是她觉得你对她很不屑。所以你要么跟她再来一次，要么就承认自己醉到软得站不起来，两种说法都能给对方留下点面子……”

我没有站不起来，Jim恼火地说，你去explicit随便找个女孩问问，就知道我是行还是不行。

所以你想要跟她再来一次，Gaila点了点头，她给我留了她的手机号。

“不，算了。”Jim摇了摇头，他已经不想再纠结于这个话题，转而想起自己要去厨房打水的任务，当他摇摇晃晃地走向厨房的时候，Gaila像是只猫儿一样站起来，轻悄悄地跟在他的后面。

厨房里也是一样的闷热，他不知道这该死的空调到底修了几天。当他把汗津津的额发重新撩起来的时候，Gaila蹲坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，饶有兴趣地注视着他裸露着的后背。

我不想叫她，Jim突然说，是因为我觉得她可能在装睡。女孩装睡的时候，说明她心里害怕，这时你最好还是不要勉强的。

Gaila发出了哧哧的，让人讨厌的低笑。“你长大了。”她说，“比3年前刚搬来时心思要细腻了很多。”

你也开始变成一个为他人着想的好男人了，她继续，但这个转变不可能这么突然，Jim，我了解你，你绝对是恋爱了。告诉我，你喜欢上了谁？

我不想跟你讨论这种问题的原因就在这儿，Jim将烧开的水倒进水壶中，空气吱吱作响。不管我跟你说了什么，你绕了一百八十个圈，最后总能落在恋爱上。然后你就可以想到花束，约会，进而再来个婚礼——不，以防你误会，我，自从与阿比分手后，就再也没有过恋爱。

烧水器里还剩了点水，他从橱柜里找了两个勉强还算是干净的杯子，一人一杯，拿到了餐桌前。

Gaila总是说他理解不了什么叫做真正的恋爱，他反倒觉得Gaila被那堆骗小孩子的幻想給冲晕了头。

因为恋爱这种事，不用考资格证，无非就是她告诉你说她很爱你，而你又刚好不反感她，于是你们凑在一起试了一试，如果顺利的话，这种感情可以持续很久，不顺利的话，可能一个礼拜就烟消云散地消失。但总归——

“不过是大脑产生的一种错觉。”他总结说，“科学早在200年前就把它研究透了。你的大脑产生多巴胺，然后轻飘飘的愉悦感让你误以为你在恋爱，但很可惜那只不过是一种生理改变。它很快就会消退，最长在三年里也依旧会荡然无存。”这就是为什么不管是他，他的母亲，还是永远在恋爱中的Gaila，卡萝尔，或者其他任何一个他认识的人，都不曾有过长期稳定的感情的原因。

但是Gaila的注意却完全被另一件事所吸引了。“你刚刚说起话来很像一个瓦肯人。”她说，“他们说，恋爱中的双方都会不自觉地跟对方越来越像。所以，是那个瓦肯人吗？我看过你的PADD，你有时会浏览一个瓦肯人的资料照片。”

他将烧水器重重地磕在桌子上。“不要碰我的东西。”天热得人浑身难受。

你在烦躁，Jim。Gaila盯着他，“你最近带回来的女孩全都是黑头发黑眼睛。”

她凑近了观察他，太近了，Jim厌烦地将脸侧了过去。

“你真的恋爱了，你在脸红。”她开始大呼小叫，“Jim Kirk，没在骗人，你终于开始人生第一次重要恋情……”

“那不是恋情，只不过是个以前认识的人……”

“天啊这不是天降而是竹马！”

况且就算恋爱他也不会是人生第一次，记得阿比吗？在那之前？凯洛，加莎，拉……拉……

“拉斯蒂，”Gaila说，这个女人，只是因为有八卦可聊，就如此轻易地就原谅了他——以前的时候，她永远都会为他记不清自己到底谈过几个女朋友而生气，“所以我说了不要把你连名字都记不住的女孩当作你的恋爱对象——你甚至分手后都不会为她们哭一哭！”

“男人分手后不会哭。”

“那是性别的刻板印象，宝贝，别吵了——所以，你是怎么爱上他的？什么时候？两年前就开始了吗？就你超狂野地带了个女孩回房子来，我还以为我要听你拆我们这栋群租楼的天花板，结果你们只做了几分钟你就让人家走了的那次。”

Jim停顿了几秒，他现在确实觉得脸上有点热，大概是要怪见鬼的天气。“我不记得了，”他非常自然地撒谎说，“我喝醉太多次了，可能是哪次醉得太厉害，但我真不记得了。”

“你喝醉酒对女孩是什么样子我心里可清楚。”她眨巴着眼睛，笑得讨厌十足。“你差点因为这件事上附近女孩的约炮黑名单。所以，果然是有个瓦肯人，对吗？”

他在考虑带水壶回屋去，但他又实在懒得逃了。他知道如果自己不正面回答Gaila的问题，她能纠缠上自己好几个月。

是。他说，确实有个瓦肯人。

我就说……

但我说了我们不是恋爱，Spock和我……

所以你甚至已经知道了这个人的名字，哦对你们是青梅竹马嘛。

他深吸了一口气，Spock和我，我们从小就认识了，我们一起长大……

然后你就疯狂地爱上了他？你爱而不得，所以在别的女人身上醉生梦死？Jim Kirk，你从来没告诉过我你还是恋爱故事的男主角。

重点是这不是恋爱故事，Jim恼怒地说，我们是朋友，或者曾经我以为他是我的朋友。直到有一天他跑了，他滚回他的瓦肯星……

这说明了为什么你现在还没有嫁给他。Gaila开始嗑起了不知从哪里变出来的瓜子，她已经完全忘了她的指甲油大业。继续。

没什么好继续的了，Jim说，他在瓦肯星有个未婚妻，很快就要结婚。

“……哦。”Gaila的肩膀塌了下去。“别这样嘛，我喜欢happy ending。”

“真抱歉现实里没有那么多的happy ending，”就好像王子和公主相爱结婚，也不能阻止王子在几年后驾驶着星舰，为了什么狗屁的责任在自己公主面前被炸个粉碎。“这世界上哪有那么多happy不happy。”他倒光了最后一点热水。

“那，他喜欢你吗？”女孩问。他有没有说过他怎么看你？

Jim原本伸向瓜子的手停住了。

“……没。”他过了一会儿说，但他多半也瞧不上我吧。他学习好，脑子好，人也聪明，以后跟我肯定也不会是一路人。

他稍许又描述了一点关于Spock的小事，其实仔细想来，也无非就是翻翻旧账什么的，例如一起去买冰淇淋，一起吃苹果派，再一起顺着原野散步回家。不过那时他们两个岁数都还小，仔细想想，完全不会有什么惊天动地的大事……

“所以到最后，你也完全没有让对方意识到你喜欢他。”Gaila突然说。

Jim愣住了，“我不喜欢他。”

他不知道为什么Gaila非得坚信，他和Spock之间的关系是那种恋爱式的关系，就好像他不承认只是因为不好意思什么的。不，他并不是在不好意思，而是问题在于，那绝对不是。

James Kirk恋爱过，他很清楚，恋爱的意思是什么。它意味着你的阴卝茎在内裤里跳动，你看着那个人就只觉得欲火焚身，你只想跟对方一辈子地赖在床上，要不然，至少在分手前，你可以保持相当长一段时间的好心情。

而那不是他联想到Spock时会产生的感觉……他不想跟人上床，也感觉不到期待触碰的浑身发热。他极少在想到Spock时联想到性，这对于纯粹的性享乐者来说，完全是不可思议的。

事实上，他想到Spock时，绝大多数时候，他的脑海中出现的只是一个安静的小房间，他们两个一个坐，一个躺，繁星的记录仪在房间里不停地打着转，而他们也像是过去渡过的无数日子一样，专心致志地做着各自的事，再或者，一起听着窗外寂静的雨。

这不是恋爱，因为恋爱必然会有性，而他很少会想到性。他或许只能跟Spock算做朋友……

况且爱也不能解释他想到Spock时，那种东西淤积在他肺里的东西。

他看电视，他知道的。喜欢，或者恋爱，应该是一种轻快的，在阳光下跃动的东西。它是情侣们在多巴胺的作用下，想对方所想，爱对方所爱，即使自己有所牺牲，也要为对方换取真心的笑容。

而不是像现在这种，让人仅仅是想想，就烦躁得喘不过来气的东西。

它甚至不属于白天，也不属于阳光。有些时候，James Kirk甚至觉得自己想要伤害他。譬如当那个晚上，他听说了Spock，他看到了Spock，他只是想要伤害他。有某种黑乎乎，黏成一团的东西塞在了他的里面。他甚至变得再也不像是他自己——不够阳光，快乐，没心没肺，而是更加阴暗的，想着，如果Spock能够痛苦就好了。

如果他能够像当年怎么找都找不到他时一样的痛苦就好了。

说到底，他们只是朋友罢了，如果Spock不想跟他做朋友，那James Kirk完全可以去找别人。没有道理他要一直在身边空着一个位置，best friend forever什么的，等着Spock回来。从这一点来说，Spock是真正的自作自受。但不管怎么说，当他这么做了以后，在内心最初的快意过去后，怎么也无法忘怀掉的，却还是那时瓦肯人的眼神。

将一切都压抑住，却偏偏像是要将人的胸口剜开一样的，失望的目光。

他不该用这样的目光看着我，在无数个午夜，Jim由梦境中徒然惊醒时，只能坐在原地，模模糊糊地想。唯有他不能用这样的眼神看我。

他觉得自己好痛，但却又不想让这痛苦停止。

所以，如果连这样负面的感情也能被称为爱情的话，那爱情也未免太过可怜了。

他感觉到有什么人轻轻地碰了碰他，他抬起头，看到Gaila正拍打着他的肩膀。

“我还是觉得你应当告诉他。”女孩说，“你告诉他，告诉完以后，什么也不要想，不管他是同意还是拒绝，至少你心里的一块石头就放下了。”

Jim沉默了一会儿，他将胳膊抽了回来。“我没什么好说的。”他固执地说。

“好吧。” Gaila耸起了肩膀，她似乎意识到了，再继续这个话题，她和Jim间岌岌可危的感情就会就此毁于一旦。“但是，”她在走前，将一点东西塞进了Jim的嘴里。Jim以为那是最新款的致卝幻剂，但是在舔了一舔后，它才意识到，那是甘草的味道。“至少开心一点，好嘛，宝贝儿？”

他一个人坐在厨房里，阳光从外面洒进来，热得人浑身受不了，手里一杯热水，嘴里含着一截甘草糖。

那味道一开始是极平淡的，甚至于，还带着一点点让人无法习惯的苦，然而时间稍久一点后，它就化作了一段舌根处得甘甜。

甘甜。

他又模模糊糊地想起了Spock。想起了那个沉默寡言的瓦肯人。他想起他像是划过天际的银鸥般，映衬出的漆黑的发梢，还有眼睛，澄澈而乌黑的眉眼。他又想起他脸上的神气，区别于小时候大大圆圆的眼睛会显出的安宁沉静的神态，那狭长又英俊的眼睛藏在深邃的眼窝里，闪现的是一种不自觉间所流露的轻蔑。他确实是变了的，他从小时候的那个他，变成了一个Jim所压根就不认得的那个他。

他又想划开PADD，他可以轻车熟路地黑进星际学院官方资料库，当他这么做的时候，那舌尖的甘甜反复挑逗着他，让他想要吸吮出，隐藏在这平淡还蕴含着苦涩的根茎背后的那点东西。

系统提示Noaccess，你没有访问的权限。

这不可能，Jim皱起了眉，他又检查了一次自己的程序，确实是在后台运行。

你没有访问的权限。

除非，星际学院那群弱智又修改了他们的访问系统。Jim将热水挪了开，这个堵漏洞的方式不太像他所熟悉的那几位程序员。他们可能招了一个新人，他转而打开学院的部门介绍，电脑部门就在第三行第二列……

那个刚刚他还在想着的瓦肯人的照片，从新打开的页面里弹了出来。来自瓦肯的Spock先生协助提高了学员数据库的稳定性。新闻如是说，众所周知，Spock先生是电脑7A级证书的拥有者，他……

操。Jim想，怎么又是你。

他因这种被人将了一军的烦躁感而站起了身，开始在房间里不停地走来走去。他感觉到了烦躁，还有恼火——Spock居然又算计了自己一次的恼火。他总是因为这个瓦肯人而心烦意乱，所以他要讲错全都算在这个瓦肯人的身上。

那个瓦肯人就住在旧金山。Jim突然想。

不，这太荒谬了，他试图把这个念头从自己的脑海里重新擦去。他不会去旧金山，虽然他现在非常想把手里的PADD直接砸在这个瓦肯人该死的眉毛上。不，但是他不会去。

他咔嚓一声，咬碎了嘴里的甘草块根。

苦涩的味道弥漫了出来，掩盖了最开始的甜味。

不，他想，他才不要理他。因为他还恨着他。

恨，可是比爱听起来更适合他们俩人的词。再说了，你很少会爱一个人爱上一辈子，但你完全可以恨一个人恨上一辈子。俗话说，恨比爱来得更为长久。

我恨他，Jim想，这或许更适合描述这么一种完全不属于James Kirk青春洋溢风格的，充满着痛苦似的情感。

就像是一个浑身是刺的海胆，他一口吞了下去，那有多扎人，这种感情就刺得人有多痛。

他站起身，带着满腔的爱与恨回到了自己的房间里。

 

就是在那一天，JamesKirk的心里被种下了一颗小小的种子。

就是这种子驱使着他，在半年后的某一日，甚至连续好几日，每天都在旧金山的街头徘徊，却永远会在敲响某个他已经背得一清二楚，快要成为某种条件反射的地址时，突然地停顿下来。

也正是这颗种子，让他最终还是见到了那个瓦肯人。

被播种的时候，它是厌恶的形状。然而当它成熟时，它所结出的却是名为爱的果实。只是因为一开始的时候，将它播种的人就错了。

正可谓：有心栽花花不开，无心插柳柳成荫。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章完结


	10. 24岁

 

24岁

星际学院的教官工作，既没有比预想中要来得更难，也没有比预想中来得容易。如果让Spock用瓦肯的方式来评估，那么他会说，“它拥有一种近正态分布，遵从统计学规律，在长期的观测上接近了我最初的设定期望”。如果用Jim的话说，这叫不好不坏，虽然他本人倒是对这种“不好不坏”持有反对观点，如果让他畅所欲言，他会说Spock干得棒透了。

“当‘棒透了’可以仅仅因为我为你做了早饭沙拉，就成为你对我的评价的时候，”Spock告诉他说，“我认为这个形容本身并没有太大的参考价值。你有一种将某个寻常标准及以上的所有情况都统称为‘棒透了’的习惯倾向，当然，我对此表示理解，然而这并不能成为你说服我，我的行动好于预期的理……”

他的话没能说完，因为当他说到这里的时候，本来站在他身旁百无聊赖的Jim突然凑过来，一下就成功地偷亲到了他——并不是说他对这种突然袭击持有任何的反对态度，然而当Spock正在为他们两个人做松饼时，它就未免有些不合时宜。

在1.75个小时以后，Spock不得不开始着手清理煎锅锅底糊掉的残渣时，他越发确认了，这个举动有多么的缺乏责任心，并且不适合在需要他集中精力做事的时刻出现。感谢星际学院教官宿舍优良的排风系统，他们不用在接下来的好几天都被迫面对一屋子煎饼烧焦的怪味。Spock打算将此引以为鉴，亦即是，他下定了决心，在准备饮食时，他将拒绝所有来自Jim的不受欢迎的性骚扰。而这却反过来，进一步地鼓舞了年轻的男孩，让Spock在做饭时忘掉自己在做什么，成为了他最近相当乐此不疲的一件事。

他们两个人的关系——教官与学生间的亲密感情——在学院并没有正式公开。虽然没有公开，但Spock怀疑上至将军下至学生，这俨然是一个众所周知的可怕秘密。Spock对此颇为谨慎小心，出于他自己笃守的公正公平的原则，他几乎回避了所有跟Jim有关的事项，甚至当指挥系的同事邀请他一起喝茶时，他都一一予以礼貌的回绝。“看起来在某人毕业以前，”一位指挥系的教官甚至跟他开玩笑道，“我们是绝对没办法邀请您靠近我们系的大楼一步了。”Spock对这个打趣思忖了一会儿，不愿意用他向来拿手的“我并不清楚您的实际含义”来含糊撒谎，却也不想公开承认自己违反了规定这一事实。所他最终，他采用的是一种瓦肯式的模棱两可，“绝对是个完全否认了其他可能的概念，女士，如果我是您，我不会采用一个如此‘绝对’的单词。”

然而无论如何，在军部的默许下——或许James Kirk终于肯放弃他放浪形骸的生活方式，选择加入军部这件事让他们过于满意了，以至于Christopher Pike看起来甚至想给Spock颁发荣誉奖章——他们的生活非常“顺利”，除了他们实际用于“相处”的时间远远少于常人的推测以外——Spock对此倒没有什么意见。他有自己的教学和研究工作，而Jim，则致力于完成那个“三年毕业”的远大目标。将四年的功课压缩到三年，他面临的课业强度是显而易见的。在过去39.75%的日子里，Spock结束午夜冥想后都会在客厅找到Jim挑灯夜战的身影。他已经放弃说服Jim，2300以前上床对人类的身心有益，转而在发现他还没有睡后，会为他准备一些安神助眠的瓦肯清茶。还有些时候，他会震惊于Jim居然忙到忘记晚餐，这绝不是他让Jim加入学院读书时的本意。“你无需做到此种地步，”在第二天晚饭的时候，他试图跟Jim讲道理，尽管Jim不管什么时候，用地球上的话来说，“都倔得像条犟驴”。

“我自己的身体我清楚，别唠叨了，老爹”Jim一边喝着汤，一边偷偷在桌子底下勾住了Spock的脚踝，充满暗示性地来回摩挲——Spock据此认为，他一定是在今天提交了他前一天晚上还愁眉苦脸面对着的那份作业，否则，现在他给他的回答将会是咕嘟咕嘟把汤全部喝完，然后咣当把碗扔到桌上：“回头再说，Spock，我他妈忙的火烧屁股了，没时间跟你讨论老年人养生”。

“况且，”那天晚上，在难得的温存后，懒洋洋地枕着他胳膊的Jim突然翻了个身，眯着那双蓝宝石似的眼睛，相当得意地用手指在Spock的胸膛上画起了圈圈：“你以为我是为了什么才来这里读书的，Spock？远大理想？星联正义？别闹了，”他哧哧地笑起来，“我是为了你才决定来学院读书的，Spock。不要本末倒置了。你还有两年半就要登上企业号，升空走人——我看不出等你走以后，我再花一年毕业，接着登上另一条星舰，跟你他妈一年只能见个两回面，这样的生活和不读学院有什么区别——不，别闹别扭了，Spock，你难道不想和我一起工作？”

这个问话让Spock思索良久——他当然是愿意和Jim一起工作的，事实上，让自己于星舰工作的可预期的未来中出现Jim，是Spock所能想象得最为美好的事情之一。然而另一方面，他又不敢说他对Jim的态度全然赞同——他希望Jim不仅仅是为了自己就读的星际学院。他希望Jim除了自己以外，能有更多属于他的生活。他希望Jim是由于自己的人生理想，而非其他原因，选择的此条道路——瓦肯人笃信逻辑，期冀时间，同样的，也认为每个人都一定要有其最终归属，对于Jim，Spock认为，显而易见的是，他属于星舰，属于舰桥。只是男孩似乎依旧没有发现它。

或许，等到有一天，男孩真的登上星舰，站在舰桥之上的时候，他会更好地理解这一点。然而无论如何，他希望Jim能有自己的人生追求，并且不介意他因此将自己放在第二顺位。他打算就此对Jim进行一长番的解释，但很明显，他有些时候依旧会表现得极不成熟的恋人拒绝听取有关意见。事实上，他干脆咬了下Spock的嘴唇，“你看起来精力十足呢，宝贝儿，我建议我们把精力用在该用的刀刃上，而不是……嗯……”他在接吻中含含糊糊地咕哝着说，“我喜欢你板起脸来的样子，呼嗯……”

或许，对于一个0.63年以前还吊儿郎当，甚至拒绝思考自己接下来的人生会发生什么事的人而言，这半年的努力已经是过于卓越的改变。至于Jim要如何从职业中发现乐趣，Spock只能寄希望于时间。

说到时间，时间毫无疑问，是愿意帮Spock这个忙的。有天早上，他站在办公室的窗前，透过绿叶婆娑的窗子，就刚好地看到了他位于楼下，正跟人走过草地的男孩。男孩跟他新结交的朋友们一起勾肩搭臂地聊着，看起来正想到了什么有意思的东西，整个人都带上了一种少年时代的眉飞色舞，那是真正的，阴影没有潜藏在他的眉宇间，虽然经历过很多的不幸福，然而整体来说，他却依旧可以快乐的Jim会表现出来的样子。而他的朋友们，也都是字面意义的很“好”的人。

他极少过问Jim的交友情况，因为那是Jim在Spock以外，属于自己的生活。但是根据吃晚饭时男人偶尔兴高采烈的描述，Spock判断，走在Jim身边，跟他勾肩搭背的一位应该是大他一级，未来毕业后要同样进入企业号供职的Hikaru Sulu。跟在Jim另一边，看起来对什么都会露出“什么什么什么？有什么有趣的”的孩子，则是来自Spock自己的院系，小了平均年龄3.57岁，被誉为俄罗斯“天才少年”的Pavel Chekov。甚至就连比他们年龄都要大的Leonard McCoy，Spock也（颇为吃惊地）发现，这位不管是出于整个宇宙的必然命运，还是真的只是由于一系列不经意的偶然，而决定在那个夜晚将Jim送到Spock身边的医生，也出现在了Jim平时的交友圈中。

他们都是很“好”的朋友，他们喜爱Jim，愿意与他相交，让Jim身上燃起了一种自他们相遇后，Spock许久都不曾见过的快乐与热诚。James Kirk生来就属于人群，他杰出的领导力，还有让人无法忽视的人格魅力，都应当在人群之间，才能够如此顺畅自然地闪烁出他独有的光辉来。那不该是被任何一个人单独占据的东西，而当他站在众人之间，站在属于他的位子上的时候，他的灵魂就像是夏季阳光照耀下的溪水，熠熠生辉的同时，折射出令人炫目的磷光。

Spock觉得自己对此没有什么可以感到不满的地方。即使那意味着，Jim可以用来跟Spock相处的课余时间因此而受到了削减，他依旧会由衷地为Jim心生自豪。因为那是一种很久以来，仿佛只有自己知道，并且能够注意到它的光辉的东西，终于得到了众人承认的特殊情感。他确实曾经真挚地相信，世人发现Jim的才干不过在于时间早晚，但当这件事真的发生，他没有料到他的内心可以为此涌现出如此之多的，超出了瓦肯人自控范围的喜悦之情。

甚至为此，就连那么一点不完全符合逻辑，然而即使在瓦肯的范畴都能够得以理解的感伤，都显得不再那么重要了。

毕竟他已经是一名教官，而Jim却仍旧是一名学生。他跟James Kirk共同的学生时代说到底，就已经在几年前彻底地落下帷幕。成长的含义，就是你再也不能跟小时候那样走在“最好”的朋友身边，任由他独自念叨着自己班上发生的种种并不让人意外的小事，然后再放任对方随便地偷袭他，拍打着他的肩部，自己再挑起眉毛，伪装出一份并不高兴的纵容——跟Jim共同走在阳光下，享受着空气，溪流与青草的时光到底还是成为了过去。但是成长也并不是件“坏”事，因为那意味着他们的关系出现了改变，并且在未来还将会有无限的可能。

沉湎于过去，是毫无逻辑，并且没有必要的。他和Jim的未来，会有一整个宇宙的繁星在空中点缀。

 

在他24岁那年，最后一件重要的大事，发生在学院暑假前的一个午后。期末考试暂时成为了过去的时态，即将到来的假期已经通过一种放肆快乐的气氛感染了所有人。当他整理起自己这个学期的资料与文件，将它们一一归档的时候，他意识到自己已经是整个学院还在大楼里的最后一人。

或许，也不是最后一个，因为用不了2.31分钟，他听到了门口传来了一阵清脆的敲门声，不急，却充满着随意，是某个被他劝告“不要在学院造成不良影响”的男孩惯常无视他的劝说，偷偷跑来找他时惯用的敲门手法。Spock犹豫了一下，思忖如果自己主动去开门，会不会给Jim一种自己鼓励此种行为的不良暗示，然而下一秒，这个理论上可以黑进学院任何一台电脑，却惟独对黑Spock的门禁情有独钟的男孩就快乐地蹦了进来，他整个人就跟小时候，会突然跳到Spock面前一样，从内而外地，洋溢着一股热诚的气息。

“不要动。”他指着Spock说，“强盗，打劫，劫色。”

这就是为什么他们转移到了Spock宽大的办公桌上，Spock还在思考这一切进展得是否有些过快。就像之前每一次他所坚持的那样，他理应在自己的工作期间拒绝Jim任何形式让他变得不负责任的骚扰——虽然他已经完成了所有工作，他还在办公室只是想要遵守最后一天也要值班到1700时的规定——但是Jim看起来真的对在Spock的办公室，坐在Spock的办公桌上，跟穿着教官制服的Spock发生一点什么。他的内心剧烈挣扎，直到已经跳上了桌子的Jim一把抓住了Spock的脖子。他把Spock拽下来，跟他肆意地接吻。

所以，这就是了。

他们做爱，拥抱，接吻，像每一对真心相爱的恋人做的那样。

James Kirk一如既往地不喜欢同志经常会选择的那种背后位，因为他会“看不到你的脸”。他对确认进入自己的人是Spock这件事有着一种异乎寻常的痴迷，所以Spock也就任由他这么做了——绝不是因为他本人对正面位可以方便接吻有任何特殊嗜好。他只是有点偏好Jim一点点地，在他的抚摸下皮肤被情欲的红色所染成的样子。男孩被进入时总是会下意识地缩紧身体，让他的里面紧致到让人难以接受，然而只要Spock愿意吻他，在吻他的同时，慢慢吞吞，温柔却不容拒绝地揉搓着他的前面，一直到他可以有些粗暴地在他的身体里动作时，Jim发出的声音就会愈发地显得沙哑。那些声音一般没什么意义，就好像当他为了说慢一点，连声调都为此而扭曲了的时候，Spock的指尖感受到的却是他的快乐与渴求。想要搞清Jim的口是心非永远是一件有点困难的事，但是当他呜咽地喊出Spock的名字，在如此的动情中，将呼吸都染满了情欲的颜色的时候，他又会觉得一切都是值得的。

Jim同样不喜欢在做爱时地叫嚷，这可能是出于这个生物对人类的刻板印象，而固执地试图维持住自己“身为男人的体面”。但在他快要射的时候，一切都会变得异常简单，他的身体总是会因为射精而显得紧张——他曾说过他不习惯不是由自己控制的高潮——于是他的脚趾都会因为绷紧的肌肉而蜷缩起来，Spock又往深里操了操他，害得他浑身都只能止不住的颤抖。他的身体，他的心跳，他的热度，全都只因为Spock一个人而不停地打着颤。当Spock咬着他的嘴唇，用灵巧的手指将他推过高峰的时候，他捕捉到了男孩那一刻发出的，哭泣似的呻吟。

他射精过后的样子总是显得温顺，不像是平时那般的活力十足，也没有跟Spock刚开始做爱时的谨慎小心——他甚至没有什么精力主动来挑逗他，只是软软地将头靠在Spock的肩膀上，在Spock开始缓慢地按着自己的节奏操他时，偶尔因为蹭到的某个位置，而发出很轻，还带着点慵懒的呜咽声。

这个时候的Jim话总是很少，也不是说他完全被Spock操到连话都不会说，只是整个人都显得懒洋洋的，就仿佛中场休息一样，经历过惊涛骇浪后，开始享受一波接着一波，缓慢拍打着沙滩的浪潮。他这时的快感在Spock的指尖有些像是波浪上的船，一层叠着一层，不到让人忍受不住的程度，却因此愈发地让人放松并深陷其中。

他的Jim总是会在这种时候特别的顺服，有些时候，就像现在这样，他会突然动一动身子，开始尝试着直起身，好能够在Spock这样操干着他的时候，轻轻地靠过来贴上他的嘴唇。他们这种时候的接吻一般没有情侣间亲吻时常见的入侵动作，两个人就只是嘴唇贴着着唇，就仿佛某个已经逝去的爱荷华的雪夜里，他们紧紧地依偎在一起时那样的脸贴着脸，享受着只属于他们两个人的安静美好。

然而像是这样温顺到，会直白地向Spock讨要温暖与爱的James Kirk总归是相当少见。只有在他射精后的几分钟里，他外在的人格还没有彻底醒过味来时，他才会将它如此完整地表现出来。果不其然，在这样过不去两分钟后，已经重新振作起来了的Jim就再次不耐烦地抓挠起Spock胸口的制服，他的舌尖也没闲着，转而去舔起了Spock藏在头发下的耳朵尖。他这种淘气的目的实在是显而易见，以至于有时Spock会怀疑，如他所愿的惩罚是否还能够算是惩罚本身。

但总而言之，就在那天，他们两个人拥抱，亲吻，然后在做爱的同时，将那件不得了的事宣之于口。

“我爱你。”当他们两个一起迎来高潮的时候，他听到Jim在那个瞬间，突如其来地，飞快嘟囔着说。他的身体一定是僵住了，以至于他甚至都没有体会到，射精后生物会产生的，例行的飘飘然的感觉。Jim也同样注意到了这点，事实上，在他怀里的他看起来比Spock来得更要僵硬。他听到Jim磕磕巴巴地开始道歉，他说人就是会在高潮时会犯蠢，讲出一些让人无法理解的蠢话。Spock不用太在意这个，要知道，以前他和别的女人做时，她们有的还会在高潮时喊他爸爸。

Spock哪里有什么心情去管什么女人和爸爸，他只是让一部分的注意力去聆听Jim的辩解，剩下的部分，他正在忙于思考与挣扎。

他甚至不需要挣扎太久。

“我也是。”他用联邦的标准语，英语，清晰地说道。

Jim愣住了。所以他又重复了一遍，放慢了语速。

他说，Jim，我也爱你。

他们两个人坐在那儿，以一种无声的严肃默默瞪视着彼此。直到Jim突然笑了起来，他是真的在笑，并且笑到浑身发抖，他不得不将脸埋在Spock的怀里。

“好吧，”Jim说，“这他妈真的有够怪的，我是说，你还在我里面，我们应该算是还没结束，然后你在和我讲这个。”

他又笑了一会儿，虽然笑的时候，他的颤抖其实通过两个人相连的地方，同时地传达给了Spock，但是Spock没有说。

“你知道他们说，男人上床时讲的话没有一句可以信的，对吧。”男孩又突然地抬起眼，他眼睛依旧是笑盈盈的，蓝得可以就像是瓦肯深处的海，而他的声音却带着一点非常古怪的不确定。“信男人床上讲的话，还不如相信老母猪可以学爬树。”

Spock不太确定老母猪为什么会出现在这样的场合，就好像他也不确定这个单词在这里是不是有点破坏气氛。所以他抬起头，认真想了想。

“所以你是在和我委婉地表示，”他冷静地说，“你刚刚向我的示爱我不能相信。”

Jim瞪着他。

他的表情仿佛受到了极大的冒犯。

“Spock先生。”他提高了嗓门朗声说，“你以为我是什么人，你以为我是高潮时莫名其妙随随便便地讲出这样的话的人来吗？你以为我，哦，啪唧一射，我他妈马上就啊我好爱你你最棒了我爱你一辈子你是我一生挚爱的傻瓜蛋？”

你不要小看男人的不应期好不好，他一脸愠怒地说，要说我也是领人上床前说——我他妈做完只想着埋头睡。你不要捡个便宜还卖乖，得寸进尺还耍无赖，好吗，Spock？

他又露出那种假装不爽的表情瞪着他，就好像他们小时候那样，一切都好像他们小时候那样。

“所以你爱我。”他陈述说，“这是你第一次对我这么说。”

这让Jim看起来稍许地有点不大自在。“我之前不想说。”他回答，“反正我现在说了，可以吗？妈的，Spock，你能不能不要这么小心眼？”

他想这不是小心眼，他其实是在试图向Jim表达他内心涌现的，如此之多的，甚至让瓦肯人无法理解与命名的奇特情绪。

但Jim只是凑过来，突然地吻了吻他的额头。

“行了，”他咕哝着，“反正我以后也只会对着你说——我就对着你说——这样可以了吗？行了吗？”

Spock思忖了一会儿，总得来说，他没什么意见。“那么可否请你现在就再说一次。”

这让Jim看起来有点想要打他，与此同时，又有点想吻他。最后他只能骂了一声，把脸埋在Spock怀里，继续哧哧地笑。他这次笑得实在有点过分，Spock可不会像他这样地不成体统。

他只不过是在Jim看不见的地方，微微弯起了嘴角。

所以就是这样，他们彼此相爱。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

尾声

“Spock。”他已经完成了链接，从理论上应当是一个成熟的人类个体的伴侣对着他说，“你看着。”

于是Spock看着，虽然他什么多余的东西都没有看到，除了舰长手上的球棒，还有棒球。

他想不出休假开始的第一天，他的舰长就火急火燎把他拖到家乡草坪上的原因是什么。然而他还是任由他拖来了，他站在那儿，一如过去的每一日那样，不发一言地看着。

Jim将手里的球微微掂了掂。

“我曾经说过，”他轻轻说，“我想要用这个棒球将你所有的烦恼都打飞掉——我想让你看到，只要沉下气，把握好现在，听任自己的本能，什么都不需思考地全力以赴，那么不管是什么最终都可以达成。”

Spock不知道他为什么会突然跟自己说这种话。他不知道，但是他确实记得。所以他点了点头。

Jim深吸了一口气，“那时的我没能做到，”他说，“因为我还是个小孩子，我什么都不懂。但是现在……”他将球抛了起来。

“看好。”

那是一只纯白色的棒球，随着男人的抛起，而缓缓地向着天空攀升，在抵达它理论所能抵达的最高点的刹那，那个球，正以一种近乎于精致的姿态，悬停在了空中。

于是，呼气，挥动，将竹林都一起斩断了的飒爽脆响。

那球因此而飞向了远方，穿透了乌云，即使在那一刻，速度也没有丝毫的减弱，反而像是终于摆脱了地球引力似的，越发地向着湛蓝的天空疾驰而去，就像是想要不停地向前奔跑，想要试探苍穹的高度，想要见证宇宙的边界，想要了解这个世界的宽容与爱一般勇敢地向前。

“它一定到宇宙去了，”将球棒丢到了一边，手搭凉棚，跟着Spock一同眺望着的男人肯定地说。“它成为了星星，为了你。”

这是毫无逻辑的肯定。

但是Spock却只是平静地作答。

“如果是你击出去的话，无关事实，我愿意相信。”

相信那球会永远地向着天空飞驰。

八月，爱荷华的阳光刚好，正是适合爱情的美好时光。

 

～Fin～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为收到了反馈说有些地方没怎么写清楚，所以加一个作者补注：  
> http://crimsonmaples.lofter.com/post/2ace4c_1c611f8d9  
> 大概就是有些情节没有写好，让人觉得“？我觉得这不太像他们两个人”的解释。包括最后两个人的心态，Jim是不是真的只是因为想跟Spock在一起而加入的星联，以及我个人对他们两个关系的看法。  
> 解释写得太长，我就不塞notes里了，只放个链接。  
> 总之，感谢你阅读这篇故事！我们下篇再见


End file.
